


tenten what happened in the past

by niknak21



Category: hidden leaf village - Fandom, konoha - Fandom, neji hyuga - Fandom, neji hyuuga - Fandom, neji/tenten - Fandom, rock lee - Fandom, team gai - Fandom, tenten - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niknak21/pseuds/niknak21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten has a past that she want to forget but not all everything can be so easily forgotten.Tenten is hiding something that she hasn't told anyone and if they find out, they could force her out of the village. Will team gai and naruto save her or let her past get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. training

**Author's Note:**

> rewriting this fanfic as i know i can do better as well as i have an idea to continue it.

_**Out side the village** _

A man stood outside the hidden leaf village his eyes glued to the entrance, his long black coat dragging behind him, his headband was a symbol of a flame representing his village. Smiling at the letter he was holding in his hand he knew what his mission was and now it was almost complete without any problems.

_**TEAM GUY** _

Team gai was at the training ground joined by Hinata who was still training with Neji. Tenten had just learned a couple of new jutsus and Neji was wondering how it would effect her chokra, he wanted to know if the jutsus were something they could use all of the time or would it be their trump card. " Are you ready Tenten?", Neji nodded to let Tenten know to begging her new jutsu.

" Byakugan", Neji focused on Tenten, Tenten pulled out one of her Kunais she stood in front of the target like she had done so many times before, closing her eyes taking a deep breath to concentrate bringing the kunai up close to her, as she took one final deep breath before her eyes sprung open launching the kunai at the target. The kunai then engulfed itself in flame as it hit it's target, Tenten repeatedly done this waiting for Neji to give her the signal to stop.

"Impossible how can this be?", his eyes widened, Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing Tenten chokra flow seemed to be getting stronger "Tenten stop for a second", doing as she was told stopping in mid throw her kunai covered in fire she made it seem as if she was holding a normal kunai.

Gai stood leaning on a tree watching his students together thinking to himself _`how could she know such jutsu I've never seen anything like it normally when a ninja turns they're chokra in to fire while handling their weapons they would have to control some chokra in the palm of their hands protecting their skin from the weapons metal burning them, but I've never seen one that would not harm the user. Tenten has never had good chokra control so even if she knew this jutsu she wouldn't be able to use it too much. How did she learn it?_ ` guy senses frustrated with the thought _`Could it be_.` Gai's eyes widened starting to run towards his student "Tenten how could you?"

"Huh?" Tenten turned around to see Gai running towards her with tears running down his face, his arm stretched out in her direction she looked straight at him with a look of embarrassment on her face "not again" Gai grabbed his student by the shoulders and start shaking her.

"It's Lady Tsunade isn't it?, she's fed up with training Ino and Sakura, so she wants someone new and now she's trying to steel my student from me", as soon as he finished Tenten had punched him full force on the head forcing him to the ground twitching.

Tenten's fist next to her face eyes closed her expression still showing her anger towards her sensei "this is the last time I'm telling you this Lady Tsunade hasn't taught me anything, ok?", her voice full of anger, while Lee was checking if Gai was okay, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the three.

"Lady Hinata?", Neji's eyes still glued on Tenten "take a look at Tenten chokra net work", doing as Neji asked, Hinata activated her Byakugan, this also caught Tenten attention making her tense up, she was becoming anxious to find out if the jutsu is to use safe or not "when Gai sensei interrupted Tenten", Hinata nodding to answer him " her chokra didn't even get disrupted normally when a complicated jutsu like this is interrupted the chokra flow would also be interrupted causing the jutsu to fail"

"Well maybe it's not that complicated", Lee giving his opinion on it not really thinking of what he was saying.

"well maybe you should try it then if it's not that difficult", Tenten folding her arms still holding the flaming kunai, Lee scratching the back of his head forcing himself to laugh in embarrassment.

"It seem like it is a complicated jutsu", Tenten and Lee looked at Hinata looking confused at her "well Tenten's chokra seems to be stronger while using that jutsu"

"Tenten throw the kunai at the target but don't throw anymore", nodding at Neji she threw the kunai at the target that was already on fire making the fire become bigger "it seem when your not using that jutsu your chokra flow go's back to normal"

"So dose that mean I can use it at anytime?", her voice full of excitement "that's so cool",

"Yes but we need to keep an eye on it because it doesn't seem to have weakened you at all I would have expected at least half of your normal chokra network to be gone with a jutsu like that"

"Ok", Guai and Lee finished putting out the fire while Neji and Tenten where talking. "sure but I don't really know what to think if that's a good thing or not," looking a bit confused about why Neji wanted keep an eye on it.

Sensing that Tenten was confused he decided to explain it to her "your chokra will be strengthened while using the jutsu and over time that could have a major effect on your body so that might mean your body gets weaker", Tenten started to look worried "but I wouldn't worry about it at the moment there is no evidence that say that going to happen"

Tenten started to pick up all of the kunai she had used not seeing any point in wasting them and buying new ones if she just used them for training looking at one of her kunai she realized that the fire had no effect on it but staring at the target it looked like it was ready to just collapse and turn into ash.

"Come on team let start training" Gai sensei stood in front of them smiling enthusiastic as normal and Lee standing next to him.

"Sorry I cant this is my day off and I already have plans with Ino and Sakura, oh yeah Hinata I told them I would bring you along so do you want to come?"

"Emm.. Sure," smiling at Tenten.

"Tenten you should know by now that the power of youth never takes a day off," Rock Lee joining in with his sensei.

"Well my youth dose" not in the mood to argue about it "maybe you two should at lest try it".

"no can do, What about you Neji?," Gai sensei saying more enthusiastic to at least tempted Neji

"I'm with Tenten on this one we only came down here to make sure the jutsu was safe," folding his arm

"ok then but next time your at training I want you working 5 times as hard" putting his thumb in the air winking with a giant grin on his face.

"What for, taking a day off?"

"There's no point in arguing Tenten he's not going to listing", Gai sensei and Lee had already started running on the spot.

"Fine then", and with that Gai and Lee started running out of the forest "damn, why did I get stuck in a team with two fitness fanatics?", putting her hands to the back of her head and started to walking. "coming Hinata?"

"yeah I will be right there I just need to talk to Neji," her voice was quite and gentile

"ok then I'll see you in a bit," jumping on a tree then jumping to the next one `I need to speed up I'm late` sighing to herself `I didn't think it would take that long` she thought to herself

_**Neji and Hinata** _

Neji had his back towards Hinata she stood with one hand towards her face and the other by her side. "Neji" he turned to face her waiting for her to finish "well.. I don't know if you… if you don't want to answer this it's fine but what happened on your last mission? it just because I've been hearing things," Neji's eyes widened remembering it.

_**TENTEN** _

Coming to the path outside of the forest area she jumped from the tree onto the path counting to walk she stop as soon as she heard someone whistling behind her, she turned expecting it to be one of the other shinobi, quickly realizing that it wasn't, seeing the headband with the flame on it, she suddenly had a picture flash in her mind of fifty people gathered around angry faces shouting, screaming their eyes full of hate.

Hunched down her hands covering her head, her face towards the ground with fear in her eyes " no way this… cant be why is that village even here?," now standing trying to regain her composure "what should I do? Should I go tell Gai sensei, no I cant then he will know what happened and I cant tell anybody else. I will just have to take care of it myself"

The man noticed her giving her a grin that sent shivers down her spine. Remembering the photo he was shown of a young girl talking to a group of people before he left the village `Good she here well I could just have a bit of fun before completing my mission`

_**HINTA AND NEJI** _

Neji sat down at a tree not taking his eyes off Hinata " I forgot your team wasn't here when we came back." finally closing his eyes "if your sure you want to hear it but you mustn't say a word to anyone about it", agreeing she wouldn't breath a word to anybody. Neji sat and began to tell the story about their last mission.

 


	2. flashback

_**HINTA & NEJI** _

His face stayed expressionless as he looked at Hinata "it starts in a small village just four hours away from the hidden leaf", his voice showed a hint of anger as he spoke of it.

_**Flashback** _

The three shinobis stood outside a warehouse waiting for their client that request for the leafs help "man, you would think if this guy asked us to come as soon as possible he would at least show up on time", Tenten moaned

"Why did we need to come?, Tenten can do a C rank mission by herself, didn't the Hokage say the client said their wouldn't be any problem, so why are we here?", Lee deciding to do sit up while he complained. 

"Will you two stop that", Neji obviously getting annoyed at the pairs constant complaining "yes I agree that all three of us shouldn't be here but Lady Tsunade must have her reasons", and with that a small, slightly chubby man walked towards them he was smartly dressed, they took one look and they knew that this was the man they were waiting on.

"Your early", his voice sharp, not wasting anytime to introduce himself "right where is the rest of you?", the team-mates looked at each other "you know I need more people i cant just have kids carrying my works of art"

"That why I'm here", Tenten interrupted the rambling of the small man who just looked her up and down.

"What a weakling like you I need somebody who can take everything all at once I'm on a deadline here,  if you said that's why the guy with the freaky eyes is here I would of believed you but you, don't waste my time", his voice sounding very harsh.

"HEY!", Tenten yelled outraged "you know what I think if your going to disrespect me and my team I don't think we should even bother helping you, we would be better off just leaving", she stared him down determined that she wasn't going to apologies.

He finally gave up "fine then but I will be speaking to your hokage if any of the art is stolen or even if you die. I'll be asking for a refund and the extra for the loss of the painting", he said dead snooty, Lee looked over at Tenten to see that she had a look on her face that said she was ready to just forget this mission and walk away.

` _This isn't good everybody know that saying anything about Tenten friends or her techniques isn't the best thing to do. She cares to much for her friends to let them be walked over and she work too hard just to get everything right and this guy is already presuming she'll fail her mission_ `. Lee thought gritting his teeth.

Neji decided it would be better just to get this mission over with "can you show us where the painting you want to go are?", the man nodded, starting to walk in to the warehouse, Lee and Tenten walked behind Neji.

"Tenten", she looked up at the boy walking beside her "you will prove him wrong", Lee was now standing with a giant grin on his face and a determined look in his eyes that made her feel much better.

_**LATER ON** _

Walking in a forest not far from the warehouse, Neji and Lee staying alert for anything that could happen "This has been a real boring mission", Tenten relaxing her hands on her head as she walks "I mean I was expecting just a little bit of a fight"

"yeah I ag…", Lee was interrupted by the sound of a female screaming, the three shinobi looked at each other.

As they got ready to run in the direction of the scream, Neji stuck his hand in Tenten face, startling her "Tenten you have a mission we'll go and check it out while you deliver the art to the meeting place it isn't that far from here so we should catch up with you in no time after checking it out."

Seeing she had no other choice but to agree after all he was the team captain. she continued to walk in the direction of the meeting place. While the two boys ran off in a different direction.

_**LEE & NEJI** _

It didn't take long for the two to come to a cave not that far from where they departed from Tenten. Hearing another scream from inside the cave Lee decided it would be better to just run in than wait for Neji to check it out "Lee wait", shouting at the impatient boy knowing he had no other option but to go in after him "DAMIT LEE" calling after him running in to the dark cave.

As he ran into the cave he switched on his byakugan seeing people inside of the cave including a young women who had purple hair looking quite pleased with herself and as he looked around the cave he saw a man standing over Lee who was now unconscious on the ground. ` _They must have got him from behind, if he only waited for me this could of being diverted`_ hearing a stone being kicked from behind him, he turned but realising it was too late to block the fist coming at him the strength of it was unbelievable. The rock-hard force of the impacted caused him to blank out.

Finally coming too Neji struggling to move his hands away from his back the blurriness slowly start to clear from his eyes. "Byakugan" looking around to see his surroundings. His hands were changed to the wall and about five feet away he saw Lee his hands tied up with chokra string to the wall also, but Lee seemed to breathing heavier looking quiet bet up "Lee what happened?", waiting for an answer.

But it wasn't the person he was hoping for to answer "well if you want to know what happened to him I'll explain with a short answer", smirking at the clear eyed boy "he wasn't being very helpful", Neji finally noticed a man walking towards him, his brown hair spiked up his left arm showed a tattoo of lines wrapping around his whole arm. "But we got the information we needed"

"What do you mean?" now outraged with what had happened to his team mate.

"He wasn't talking so we decided it would be a good idea to look through your bags and it seems like you don't have any scrolls or anything that would carry any objects, then I realized you have that weapons mistress (I cant remember what they called tenten master/mistress) with you don't you?", Neji started to struggle to get himself free but it was no use "so am I right?, she's got the art"

"No she hasn't", finally calming himself down "she probably delivered them by now"

"Well we'll wait and see. You know I've never been one to trust a ninja that was part of a village", he wass now right in Neji face smiling at him punching him in the gut causing him to start to coughing

"Neji" Lee shouted struggling in his restraints ` _this isn't good`_ still having trouble breathing

_**TENTEN** _

"They've been away for ages I wonder where they have got to"

"Are you waiting for someone?", a male voice called to her. She turned to see a group of people coming closer to her in the middle of them was a man that looked like he worked out a lot. She was getting nervous, she took a couple of steps back watching their movement carefully keeping her hand next to her scroll holder. "I know where they are, I'm pretty sure I knocked out the guy in white" he said with a mocking smile.

"No way, I don't believe you could take Neji out that easy" she was already in her fighting stance gritting her teeth waiting for them to make the first move.

"If you believe me or not I couldn't care I'm just here for the art work and then we'll give you your friends back", holding out is hand expecting her to place the scroll in it.

"I'm sorry to say but your to late I have already completed my mission and if you do have my team I guess you have no other choice but to let them go", she said with a smirk ready to walk away to go look for Neji and Lee. She see the man pull out a kunai and throw it at her making her pull out one of her own blocking the incoming kunai.

"I TOLD YOU HAND IT OVER!", he screamed at her.

"What I told you I don't have them anymore" getting the feeling that he wouldn't believe her no matter what she say. She pulled out her scroll, biting her thumb and wiping the dripping blood on the unraveled scroll a burst of smoke came out of the scroll hiding her figure in the smoke. As the smoke clears Tenten was holding her chain of destruction as she like to call it because of its heavy weight that hung at the end off it. ` _Good idea that I sent out an SOS before these guys got here now I just need to hang off until help gets here`._

_**BACK AT THE VILLAGE** _

Shizune ran into Lady Tsunade office waving a note in her hand "Lady Tsunade", the blond haired women looked up to see her assistant in a panic "its Gais team, they just sent out an SOS", Lady Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"Send Gai he's got nothing better to do anyway"

"Right, will I send Sukra as well", Shizune waited for a replay.

"No" as Shizune was about to protest Lady Tsunade stuck her hand up to stop her " you know this might be Lee sending out an SOS, he did it before just so he can train with his sensei, I worry about that boy and you want me to go wasting medical ninjas on a falls alarm", Shizune knew that Lady Tsunade was right and with that the young women left the room.

_**TENTEN** _

The young kunoichi stood in the middle of the circle they had formed around her spinning her chain not allowing anyone close to her every time they attempted to throw their weapons she would just hit them back with the metal weight at the end of the chain. She didn't know how long she had been doing this for all she knew was it felt like an eternity to her.

The man who was commanding the attack was the one who was talking to Tenten earlier. ` _This cant be it's just one girl against all off us_ ` he looked around and started to come up with an idea. Then he saw a women with purple hair watching the fight "just the very person I wanted to see".

Hey haha another chapter up so soon you are lucky people at least I hope you are. Well anyway I cant wait to put the next chapter up so it will be up soon.


	3. flashback part 2

_**NEJI & LEE** _

The two shinobi were in the cave by themselves struggling to get free, they knew they had to get free and help Tenten but it was impossible no matter how hard they tried. they looked at each other hoping one of them would come up with an idea.

They hared a laugh that echoed through the cave, looking in the direction in which it came from they saw a man standing at the entrance a key hanging by a small pace of string around his neck Neji knew straight away that was the key to his chain. it was the man from before the one who had the tattoo. Lee was having trouble seeing him as he step in to the dark disappearing into the shadows "I cant see him, Neji where is he?"

Lighting up a couple of torches that were attached to the wall "you know I might look like the bad guy here but I'm just doing this to help me and my companions get money for food you know how it is", it was obvious to Neji that this guy was just acting Innocent even lee caught on. Sitting down across from the boys leaning against the wall to relax himself more "so I guess you want to know my name?"

"it would be helpful, then we can tell our Hokaye who we had to kill for getting in the way and making us late", Neji said his eyes focused on the man across from him.

" Oh look at you getting so cocky do you really think its a good idea to get so smart while your in no position to kill anyone, well I will let it go for now because that's the kind of person I am. Anyway my name is Yowayowashi I'm a Rogue Ninja they kick me out of my village because  apparently I'm too weak to even fight well that's what my name means anyway."

The boys looked at each other "So who are the rest of them that are with you? let me guess they're village didn't want them ether", the guy stood up walking to the entrance turning to look at Neji.

"The girl is called Reza and the guy that punched you his name is Iwa and now you'll have to excuse me I need to wait for your friend to get here", and with that he left leaving the boys by themselves again.

_**TENTEN** _

Reza waited for her moment to strike she knew the plan and she knew she only had one shot at it.

Tenten looked around seeing that she had taking most of the ninjas out but it just seemed like more were joining in, her eyes came to a women who was just staring at Tenten smirking at her, she couldn't help feel a bit uneasy with this situation.

"AHH" Tenten looked up above to see a man coming crashing down on her.

She pulled out a kunai tossing it up at the large target hitting him causing him to fall like a stone to the ground. As Tenten stretched her hand out releasing the kunai Reza saw her opportunity. "That's it", Reza threw the kunai at Tenten's hand. Tenten saw the kunai but never had a chance to pull her hand away, her eyes widened as the kunai came closer to it's target. A Sharp pain finally struck her hand causing her to scream out in pain. "Got you", the purple haired women said sounding amazed with herself "you know I didn't think I would make it but I think that was quit good don't you?", taunting her victim who was on her knees holding her left hand in agony, looking at the kunai that had logged itself in her hand, she finally noticed the purple liquid that was dripping of the end of it.

"This cant be, this is… poison" gritting her teeth through the pain knowing she'll have to fight through it. As she quickly pulled the kunai out of the hole in her hand throwing it away. Ready to pick up her chain again with her good hand, taking a tight grip of the chain, not seeing Reza foot raised in the air crashing down on her hand crushing it to the chain, as she released Tenten hand she gave a strong hard kick to her chest making her go skidding across the dusty path as she landed.

"You know if I were you I wouldn't waist my strength especially with that poison going through your body, you'll be feeling a lot of pain in no time. The thing is that poison is one I made myself I've never seen anybody live through it", she said attempting to scare the brown eyed ninja "well I could be kind and let you go back to your village and let them attempt to cure it but I doubt it", the purple haired women said while walking towards the young kunoichi "but first you give me the art if you even want the smallest chance of living through it."

Holding her hand close to her, starting to feel the effects of the poison "I told you before I don't have them anymore", Reza looked at two of her men and then pointed at Tenten. As if the men knew what she was meaning they picked up the dark haired girl and walk in the direction of the cave.

As Reza was about to walk away she heard a moan coming from a few feet away, she saw Iwa lying on the ground clutching his stomach she looked at the man who was lying on the ground in pain then looked down as if it hurt to even say what she had too say "you have done your job but you are useless now and will just bring the team down", and with that she left the dying man feeling betrayed.

_**BACK AT THE CAVE** _

Lee look at Neji dropping his head in shame when he see his friend struggle to get out "I'm sorry this is my fault if I hadn't rushed in we would of been heading home by now" Neji stop struggling as soon as he heard his team-mate apologies.

"Lee" Neji said his voice full of anger but then he remembered what Tenten had said to him the last time he went off at Lee for doing something stupid on a mission ` _there is never any point in fighting him in a mission that will only get us in trouble'_ remembering  her smiling face after it  "forget it this is my fault I should have checked it out before even coming to the entrance", footstep coming from the entrance.

"You know it getting really annoying waiting for them to get here well I guess good thing come to those who wait, isn't that right?" the two boys didn't answer his question.

"Well I hope you can wait a little bit longer", a female voice answered while throwing her victim to the ground.

"Tenten" the boys said simultaneously, watching their team-mate taking deeper breaths as she tried to sit up.

"So I see you had a bit of trouble", talking to Reza while looking at the girl who was trying to hide her pain but failing.

"Yeah you could say that but there always a way to win" the man looked intrigued by this "well how do you kill an immortal? You cut of their head and the rest of the body will die with it, so then how do you stop a weapon mistress from fighting?", the women waited for an answer.

"what do you mean? I do not get it", Lee screamed but Neji eyes widened.

"Lee look at Tenten hand", staring at the girl on the floor", Reza smirked

"Exactly you take her hands, well I knew I wouldn't get both of her hands so I added something extra in which means you'll need to hurry up she wont be talking for long", she grabbed Tenten left hand bent it back while tighten her grip applying pressure to the wound, causing Tenten cry out in pain. The boys couldn't stand to watch their friend in pain they both started struggling to get free again but it was no use.

"So when will the poison take it's effect?" he knew exactly what she added extra in after all he was working with a poison expert.

"Right know actually, it seem like it hasn't taking much effect but in no time she wont be able to put that brave face on, you see I picked this one especially for her once the poison works its way up to the brain she'll be feeling pain through out her body before the poison even gets there", she laughed, but the boys only looked at the brown haired ninja who looked ashamed of herself for being beaten so easily.

"Oh that's what I was going to ask where's Iwa?", she said nothing and that told him everything "ha ha, well you lose some you win some", the team couldn't believe how cold he was towards someone who was so loyal to him.

Taking Tenten's bag and even her scroll holder, just leaving her with her kunai holder. Emptying her bag out on to the flour scattering the scrolls everywhere. "Hey! What do you think your doing?", reaching her hand out trying to at least grab one but as she did she felt more presser on her wound causing her to pull back.

Yowayowashi Picked one out at random tossing it to one of his men "right then you open it", the man looked at him "and you girly give him the hand sign to open it"

"What no way" Neji and Lee knew Tenten couldn't stand people touching her weapons even Gai senses team only had permission if it was an emergency and even at that they didn't know what weapons they were picking up only Tenten knew the difference between her scrolls and each one had different hand signs.

"You know that's not really helping us, now is it?", Yowayowashi walked up and stood right in Tenten face, a grin covered his face making the girl try to move away as far as she could. "have you not seen your friend when he didn't want to help us?", Tenten just noticed Lee with a black eye and a couple of bruise on his face, Tenten couldn't help but attempt to dive at him but failing because Reza was still holding Tenten wounded hand "that was a stupid idea wasn't it?", punching Tenten in the gut causing her to fall to her knees while Reza still held her hand making it really uncomfortable on Tenten.

The brown eyed ninja was breathing heavier struggling to catch her breath " You know, not only dose the poison effect the body from the inside but any physical pain you may have which in normal  circumstance you can ignore but while this poison is in your body it will feel ten times worse just getting punched" Reza laughed uncontrollably.

"Tenten" Lee yelled "just give them the hands sigh to open the scrolls", seeing that the poison was really starting to make her struggle.

Knowing she had no other choice she told them the hand signs to open the scroll the man was holding but the only thing that came out was her sword. Without thinking to ask if they had the same hand signs, he picked up another scroll, Tenten couldn't help break a smile through the pain. As he started doing the hand signs a puff of smoke different from normal filled the cave. "AHHH!", horrible male scream filled the cave making it echo even louder, everybody but Tenten looked at each other waiting in suspense for the smoke to clear to see how bad it was . As the smoke cleared they saw the man's arm cover in barbed wire ripping his skin as he tried to pull it away from his arm.

"You stupid bitch", Reza screeched knocking Tenten on to the ground kicking her in the stomach as hard as she could forcing the young girl to grab Reza foot as she went in for another kick, Tenten tighten her grip on the older women trying to suppress the pain she was feeling. Slowly getting up she pulled her hand back turning it into a fist punching Reza who just stumbled back holding her cheek.

Tenten took a sloppy looking fighting stance not realizing she had turned her back on the one person who had ordered this to happen. A smirk crossed Reza face "are you sure you're a real ninja?", Tenten stiffened up feeling the pain in her legs making her want to collapse under the pressure "well I ask this because I never knew it was wise to turn your back on an enemy" Tenten looked behind her to see Yowayowashi close to her, grabbing her by the neck lifting her a couple of inches off the ground Tenten grabbed his arm weakly attempting to twisting it.

"That enough", Neji roared at them only causing Yowayowashi to turn around and look at the leaf ninja chained to the wall. Tighten his grip on Tenten throat making her gasp for breath.

"What was that?" tossing Tenten against the cave wall making a few loss stones fall with her as she coughed and spluttered for breath.  Walking over to Neji "what wrong? we just getting started", punching Neji a few time in the face "look at you,  how pathetic unable to do anything but watch."

Spitting out blood "i'm pathetic?, hurting people when they're down or when their hands are tied behind their back", Neji had a plan to try to enrage him so he might demand a fight from him or even Lee.

"Your right  but I can order people to do this", clicking his finger to Reza she nodded and walked over to the young girl laying on the floor holding her head, her head was spinning, her limbs were aching and all she could wish for was for back up to show up as soon as possible.

"Ha ha this is going to be fun", picking Tenten up holding her hands behind her back.

"i'll show you how pathetic i really am, if we're not going to get anymore information out of this one I'm kind of wondering how long it would take for you all to loss hope in each other", the boys looked at Tenten knowing that she would have to be back in the village soon if she was to survive.

"Lets get this over with", Reza  interrupted bored of talking "and I will show you how good this poison is", and with that Tenten became a human punching bag.

_**AN HOUR LATER** _

The two boys looked away a shamed for not being able to protect their friend when she needed them the most. They were at it for a full hour with occasional breaks. Tenten's shirt once white stained with blood that ran down her face or from the wounds the shirt was hiding.

Tenten legs finally gave in causing her to collapse to her knees Reza letting go of one of her arms, she knew this could be her one and only chance to help her team-mates she couldn't care about the pain, it was worse seeing her team look ashamed of themselves because she couldnt protect herself.

Tenten took out one of her kunai she had in her kunai holder and when Reza went to pick her arm back up with remaining strength Tenten had she swung at Reza but she saw it coming and blocked it.

"Hmm it doesn't seem like you've learned your lesson now dose it?", Tenten couldn't even speak at this point it even hurt to breath she wanted to close her eyes an fall into unconsciousness but her stubbornness wouldn't allow that " I'll give you this you'll fight untill the end, at least your attempting to die with the smallest bit of honor unlike your friends over there who have already given up, the boys couldn't help but hate themselves at the moment.

Making a long chokra string and grabbing Tenten hand, the one holding the kunai in it wrapping it around her hand so she wouldn't let the kunai go, taking a torch that he lit from the wall "you know this is what my village used to do to see who would stay or who would go if the fire didn't burn you, you were staying, I guess you know what I got by the tattoo on my arm it's actual a branding jutsu, also by this", opening his palm to reveal a horrible burn "this was their stupid slogan, if the fire doesn't chose you your trash, well lets see what you are", Reza took Tenten hand as she attempt to pull it away but it was no use her hand would only move a little before going limp. The boys eyes widened to see the fear in their friend's eyes.

Right that this chapter up I promise next chapter will be the end of the flashback so please R&R


	4. flashback part3

Yowayowash had a psychotic look in his eyes as he approached Tenten looking at the hand of the young kunoichi "look on the bright side if by any small chance you survive at least both of your hands will be a reminder of our time together", he smiled clasping her bloody cheek in his hand  bring his face close to her ear "also showing how good of a weapons mistress you really are," laughing at the thought of her surviving "it a shame when you see that on a weapons expert the sign of failure when they have scares on their hands", smirking he moved his face away from her face bring the torch closer.

"stop it", Lee screamed at the top of his voice. "please she cant take it anymore"

Neji looked at the ground then at Tenten "if you let them go I will do anything, but only if she get back to the village and gets treated first", he knew he shouldn't be bargaining with the enemy but he couldn't just watch Tenten be punished for his mistake.

"Do you really think I care anymore? you had your chance to give me what I wanted and you blew it. Anyway I'm having a lot of fun right now if you cant see. You've all lost the will to fight because you think it hopeless but your friend here hasn't I don't know who has the brains here", he started laughing Reza joining in.

As the torch came closer she could feel the heat radiate off the flame closing her eyes as tight as she could tensing up waiting for the pain, boys did the same expecting to hear a painful cry. As the fire touched her hand she never felt pain she felt stronger opening her eyes she didn't see her hand burning but absorbing the bright flame.

"How did she do that?", Neji said his voice just coming out amazed at what he was seeing, everyone was even Yowayowash, " brakeman" looking at her chakra he could see it was making her stronger ` _their no time to ask her now we've got bigger problems right now`_ thinking to himself.

Neji looked up to see Tenten face expecting her to have a smug look on her face like she had done every time she made one of her enemy look foolish in front of their comrades but this time she had a look of hate, fear and anger. Neji couldn't understand why she wasn't happy about it. staring at her he never knew it was possible to have so many emotion all at once. (probably because he never shows any of them)

"That…no this cant happen how?" Yowayowash screamed at the young girl. Knowing she cant waste anytime she didn't know how long this strength would last for. So throwing her kunai at the crazed man and picking another one out as Reza let go for fear of getting attacked. As the kunai lit up she throw another one at Yowayowash causing him to dive to the ground quickly taking anther kunai out she staggered up to the man on the ground bending down keeping the flaming kunai close to her.

"No don't please", he begged as she came closer, closing his eyes bringing one of his arms up to cover his face. Reza didn't know what to do she didn't want to go near Tenten for the fear of Tenten getting revenge on her, but she knew she had to help her boss.

Tenten looked at the man cowering on the ground before ripping the key from his neck "pathetic" just barely getting the word out she staggered over to Neji. Hoping the strength she was feeling would not leave her. It was weird what she was feeling, it took most of the pain away allowing her to move but she still knew the pain she had was still there. Reaching over to Neji chains to the padlock while holding the flaming kunai she couldn't help but think ` _I don't want to feel that pain, if the pain dose come back and I cant move, Lee and Neji might get hurt trying to help me_ `. Clutching the kunai as she noticed the flame getting weaker feeling herself also get weaker along with it.

Tenten released Neji from his chains,  Neji ran over to help Lee. Yowayowash looked over to Reza and pointed to the exit they slowly got up and ran before Neji or Lee could stop them. Tenten knelt to the ground running out of breath, clutching her fiery kunai knowing when she lets it go she'll only feel the pain of the poison plus the beating. "Lets go" Lee yelled wanting to get revenge for what they did to Tenten.

"Lee wait don't go rushing in again" Neji shouted to his friend, stopping on command Lee waited for Neji instruction. Neji walked over to the dark hair girl and bent down beside her, "Lee gathered Tenten things", he said in a calm voice.

"Come on leaf ninjas I thought you where supposed to be tough", they heard a random mans voice from outside.

" Byakugan" Neji looked through the cave wall to see there were about 50 people waiting outside for them. "it an ambush 50 ninjas are waiting outside", looking up at Lee knowing Tenten would never be able to fight, he felt someone grab his top tight, he looked at the brown eyed girl who was in so much pain, her tears were falling from her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Neji", desperately trying to get the words out "you and Lee run from here leave me here I will only slow you down if you don't", the boys widened their eyes.

"It's not that much people I could just take them on by myself", Lee said trying to convince his team-mate.

"No they'll have more I don't know how but when I was fighting them they just kept coming no matter how many I took down", she was hoping that would be it because she didn't have the strength to speak anymore.

"No, we're not leaving you I don't care about that, you think its weak to have people helping you, saying that you never want anybody to get hurt because they had to look after you", Neji frustrated at everything that was happen, he thought it was only meant to be a quick mission.

"Yeah do you know how many people would get hurt if we leave you hear to die", Lee roaring at Tenten for even asking him to leave his friend, Neji stared at the young girl who looked away.

"Wait" looking at Tenten chakra it was retuning to normal, then looking at the kunai that was once a blazed now nothing more than a normal kunai " come on Lee I want you to attack first", Lee looked confused at the clear eye boy.

"What?, what about Tenten we're not just going to leave her hear are we?", Neji took Tenten bag and scroll holder of Lee and started making room in his bag to put the scroll holder in, then throwing her bag over his shoulder along with his.

"No, so that's why I want you to take them out I don't see any traps or anybody else with them so we have to keep our eyes open, we don't know their next move if they even have one", bending down to the young kunoichi as he picked her up she couldn't help let out a small whimper felling the pain surge through out her body. Gripping on to Neji shirt as he picked her up, he knew Tenten would kill herself for looking so weak but Neji could understand her situation.

Lee step outside of the cave and straight away his first target was the group standing in a semi circle outside the exit of the cave. Neji kept Tenten close to him using his Byakugan to avoid any confrontation with the enemy leaving it to Lee.

"They are quite an easy bunch", Lee said knocking one down after another. All but two where left, running together they both attacked the young ninja simply dodging their attacks before sending them a deadly kick to the stomach making them go flying, the men clutched their stomachs before looking at their falling comrades.

"This isn't worth this", the bigger one of the two leaped up into the air before running away from the forest leaving the smaller one far behind him. Knowing he had no chance of beating Lee he just smiled and ran of in the other direction.

"HUH!" Lee looked at the man running "why do you think he ran?", his face full of confusion.

"It doesn't really matter dose it, come on we need to get back to the village before they come back", Neji holding the brown haired girl tight. "wait", still using his Byakugan to scan the area "I think that might be Gai sensei", Lee eyes lit up like stars.

"Where is he Neji? I'll go bring him here", already to sprint his way to him.

"It would be a good idea for him to be here just encase we get ambushed again", and giving the direction to Lee then he was off.

Sitting Tenten gently against a tree trying to avoid hurting her any further, she was breathing heavily clenching her fist trying to ignore the pain, but as she done it she felt a hand unclench it and lock itself into hers, looking over to the clear eyed boy who's face went a little bit red she couldn't help but giggle but only to be stopped by a sharp pain making her cough up blood.

"Its okay for you to squeeze my hand", his voice so gentle "this was my fault after all"

knowing she wouldn't be able to talk much she just shook her head fighting the words to come out "no…I should off seen it coming", her voice couldn't hide the pain she was feeling, most of her words trailed off but Neji knew what she meant.

Smiling at her he knew she wouldn't let anybody take the blame of herself getting hurt "Just promise me when you get better you'll help me out will my training", she smiled slowly nodding her head, he knew it might be a long shot for her to live through this but he couldn't stand the thought of losing his friend, in fact his heart felt like it was being stamped on just with the thought of it. He turned away letting her squeeze his hand as tight as she wanted too.

_**Lee & guy sensei** _

Gai looked around trying to find any trace of his team "this would have been a lot easier if Lady Tsunade allowed me to take a tracker ninja with me", seeing something shimmer in the distance on the ground "Hmm what's that?", sprinting towards the object, seeing it was Tenten chain he picked it up and put it in his bag "and she wonders why she never has any money well this will be one less thing for her to buy", laughing he didn't seem worried because Tenten was always throwing her weapons down when she bringing out new ones.

Hearing someone running he jumped straight up ready to fight but to his surprise it was Lee "Gai sensei, Gai sensei", he yelled his face showing panic defiantly not what Gai expected.

"Lee what wrong?, where's Tenten and Neji?", realizing the two where not with him, now he wanted to panic but he knew he couldn't not in front of his student.

"No time to explain we really need your help its Tenten", Lee dashing of in the direction of his two team mates before Gai had a chance to ask.

Well I know I said the flashback would finish this chapter but I lied so I diced I wouldn't put this up in till I finished the next chapter so R&R


	5. back to konoha

_**Tenten and Neji** _

Looking at the young girl his hand still locked in hers, Neji couldn't help but blame himself. At the moment Tenten seemed like she was refusing to let her body move a single inch, Neji had cleaned up most of Tenten wounds but it didn't't seem like it helpe the poison was just making it worse.

"Gai sensei and Lee are coming", standing up ready to explain the situation to Gai. Tenten forced her unwilling eyes to open she wanted to get up but she knew it was impossible she really hated the feeling of being weak and vulnerable.

Lee Jumping down from the final tree seeing Neji standing waiting for them. "Neji I've brought Gai sensei", Neji looked at the man who landed right next to his younger double.

"Where is Tenten?", looking at Neji but then seeing his student been held straight as she sat against a tree her once white t-shirt now covered with crimson spots that had dropped from her face. "what happened?", he said furies.

"It a long story and we really don't have time to discuss it right now", Gai looked at Neji "she's been effect by poison and she will probably have a few broken bones also some of her wounds are still bleeding like the one on her hand I've tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't do it. We need to hurry we might not have a lot of time left", Gai nodded.

"Right I will take Tenten and I should be back at the village in no time if I go my full speed, and you two I want you to cover me from the back", the boys watched as their sensei picked up the kunoichi causing her to take deep breath while gritting her teeth as she felt the pain surge through her body, causing Gai to pause for a moment. "Do you know what type of poison it is?"

"No they just said they made it", Lee answered not taking his eyes of Tenten he knew she hated just being helped with her training and there was no doubt that she was hating this but she had no choice. With that they where of like a blur.

"Neji do you think she'll be okay?", Neji just looked in the boy's eyes they where all Lee needed "no, no that cant be this isn't right"

Neji looked down hating himself for saying it but Lee had to hear it " Lee you should be ready for the worst", a lump in the back of his throat as he spoke.

"But it's not fair, she's been punished for me messing this up", now shouting at the clear eyed boy.

" we can't blame ourselves right now, we are meant to be watching Gai sensei back", Lee nodded and with that they ran in the direction of Gai.

 

_**GUY & Tenten** _

` _this is my fault I should of demeaned a medical ninja I shouldn't have been to cocky thinking my team didn't need it_ `, he couldn't help his eyes watering. He deicide to stop on a branch and send a quick message to Tsunade letting her know to bring Medical ninjas to the front gate. Sitting Tenten up against a tree while he writes on a small turtle before sending it flying off.

"Ha, are you trying to help that girl?", Tenten's eyes widened recognizing the voice, she slowly turned her head in the direction of where the voice came from and there he was Yowayowash standing on the branch across from them. "there's no point even if by any chance she survives her injures I've still got another trick up my sleeve", then looking at Tenten with so much envy in his eyes "you should have just gotten burned but you had to make me look foolish and use that jutsu" his voice full of hate "you know how's it fair that I have to suffer and you get what I cant have"

"What jutsu are you talking about?", Gai looked at Tenten who just looked away not wanting to tell Gai or even look at the man who shows her so much hate.

"Don't turn away from me", he yelled at her ignoring Gai "I will inform my old village maybe they'll go easy on you but I assure you, you wont live through it", only hate in his eyes "and then maybe I will regain the respect they once had for me."

Tenten couldn't help shiver at the thought of somebody wanting her dead and getting a village involved she didn't want to admit it but it scared her. "what jutsu?", repeating himself "What are you talking about? Did you do this?", not answering guy questions as if he wasn't there.

"You..", he couldn't finish his sentence as he fired himself at Yowayowash who just done a couple of hand signs and vanished in a puff of smoke. "damn it" Gai bounced of a tree branch and landed next to Tenten. Looking at her he knew he didn't have time to chase after him.

_**LEAF VILLAGE** _

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade" Shizune ran into the office not given a second thought of the women startled while staring out the window.

"Shizune what is the meaning of this?", regaining her composure.

"it's Gai he says he needs a medical team at the gate waiting for him", Tsunade eyes widened at the thought of the SOS actually being a real one.

"Go collect Ino and Saukra I will be needing them dose he say who and what the extent of their injures are", Lady Tsunade grabbing her green long jacket.

"No it doesn't, dose it matter", Lady Tsunade shook her shoulder and began walking to the front gate.

 _`Maybe its just Gai over reacting or maybe his team just wanting to get back at me for not letting a medical ninja go and trying to make me worry`_ the thought of that made her outraged but then she calmed herself down _`at least I hope_ `

_**AT THE Village Gate** _

Lady Tsunade waited impatiently for Gai's team to return, nine medical ninja waited with her. Ino and Saukra waited full of worry they had known Gai's team well over the years and they all became friends.

Gai ran his eye focused on the road ahead of him. Coming to the entrance to see Lady Tsunade waiting letting him know she had got his message. He looked at the dark haired girl that he had in his arms her breathing had become fainter, she had fallen unconscious sometime during the journey. "Tenten just hold on"

Seeing Gai hold the young ninja in his arms they couldn't believe it "Tenten", Saukra and Ino said at the same time.

As Gai got to the gate Lady Tsunade began shouting her order at the ninjas. They rushed Tenten up too the hospital as fast as they could. Tsunade watched Gai as he paced up and down.

"What happened?", her voice so gentle with the guilt she was feeling, her fist clenched as she lowered her head.

Gai stopped just to look at her "I don't know Lee and Neji", Lady Tsunade looked at him ready to ask a question "don't worry they're fine I just went ahead, anyway we need to help Tenten as fast as we can, it seem like poison that is effecting her."

She turned on her heels facing the direction of the hospital "I'm sorry" lady Tsunade didn't take another second to ask question she sped off to the hospital while Guy waited for the rest of his student, wondering about what the man he had met said about Tenten jutsu. But Tenten didn't know that much jutsu that was anything special.

_**Hospital** _

It had been a few hours since Tenten was rushed into the emergence room Gai and the rest of his team sat impatient in the waiting room. Lady Tsunade , Ino and Saukra came out of the emergence room both Ino and Saukra didn't look up at the three men who ran towards them.

Sighing Tsunade just got straight into it, not taking a second to ease them in" we got rid of most of the poison but we cant remove any from the brain even if it went well it would defiantly leave permanent damage to the nerves or even brain damage."

" So what dose that mean are you just going to leave her like that untill she dies?", Lee snapped at the medical ninja

"Lee that's enough", Gai scolding Lee for his out burst.

"No I wouldn't do that, in fact I have an antidote", hearing this the team all relaxed knowing something could be done "but I wouldn't get to excited, the antidote wont work straight away, it takes along time to take effect and even at that we wont know how well it will work", she sighed looking down at the ground "the next twenty four hours will be critical", and with that their hopes were dashed.

"Can.. Can we see her", Lee asked feeling the lump in the back of his throat.

Lady Tsunade look at him trying to make a decision that would suit Tenten "ok, but only one of you can go in at a time", nodding their heads in agreement, they decide it would be better if Gai went in first then Lee and finally Neji, he knew it would be better for him to go in last he knew she would already be fed up with Gai then she had Lee to deal with so if he went in last he could spend longer for visiting

 

_**TENTEN & NEJI** _

"Hey how you doing?", Neji sat on the edge of his seat next to Tenten bed.

"Fine", her answer was quick and short speaking as little as she could.

"I heard about what had happened when you were with Gai sensei?", Tenten staring at the boy "are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?", she smiled.

"Its just a empty threat, why would anyone care about what i can do", she was struggling to get the sentence finished.

"Yeah maybe your right", looking at the table on the other side of Tenten bed a long chain with a weight that rested on the flour. "I see Gai sensei pick up your chain", just hoping she would talk a little but long, he didn't know if the antidote was working and if it doesn't this might be the last time he would have the chance to talk.

"Hmm" turning her head slowly to face the desk "yeah thank god in fact, do you know how much I would have to pay for a new one that was properly made and wont brake instantly?, and plus I'm saving up for a new personalized weapon", Neji raised an eyebrow " I haven't decide what weapon I want to use but I'm certain I want the leaf village symbol on it", smiling at the thought.

Neji couldn't help but laugh when it comes to weapons Tenten could talk all day even if she was in pain, he guessed that was the reason why she was a skilled weapons mistress because she had the passion for what she did "Are you sure you want that it seem like you will only lose it when you throw it down"

"Hmm, your probably right but what else can I spend it on", smiling at the man at her side.

"So I guess Gai sensei gave you a lecture about leaving your weapons lying around again?"

"No, I think he felt sorry for me so he left it", she stared out the window thinking about what the customer of their mission had said by calling her weak she knew it was true she was the weakest of team Gai and she never needed to be told that.

"Is there something wrong?", the boy concerned for his friend as she looked out the window.

Shaking her head feeling a lump in the back of her throat, a medical ninja walked into the room checking Tenten chart before noticing Neji "oh sorry I'm afraid visiting times are now over". nodding his head he stood up and looked at the young girl lying in the bed who was forcing a smile at him.

Neji walked out with the medical ninja "could you please contact me if anything happens?", his voice firm as he made the request.

The medical Ninja smiled "of course I will, she's got a long night ahead of her", he left the hospital with so much running through his head.

_**End of flashback** _

"Oh my, she never mentioned it", Hinata covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really?", Neji looked up to the sky "that's what worrying me I thought she would talk to you, Ino or Saukra about it. She never shares anything with me or Lee and it not healthy to keep it bottled up like that, she dose it all of the time she never lets us help her", Hinata couldn't help wonder why she didn't wont anybodies help.

"I thought you where all really close Tenten knows you and Lee so well I presumed that you knew a lot about her as well because you tell her about your problems"

"The thing is I don't think anyone knows her that well, I always thought she never had any thing to worry about. But it just seems like she doesn't trust us with anything", he sighted "instead I've seen her in the training ground before any of us working herself untill she collapses from exhaustion and then she pushes herself even more to help me with my training", he looked at Hinata "this must be the only time she's deiceded not to train and that's just because she promised to go out with Ino and Saukra", he sighed "could you try and talk to her when you have a chance?", she nodded knowing it would be hard for her to ask Tenten about everything but she knew she had to.

_**Tenten** _

She stared at the young man that stood right in front of her "if your here to see the hokage your on the wrong route you need to go through the village", her voice firm but her heart beating as fast as it could remembering the image that was in her head.

He smiled knowing he shouldn't start any trouble but he couldn't help it "who said I was here to see the hokage maybe I'm here for you", Tenten stiffened up "yeah that right, I got a small tip from a ninja called Yowayowash"

Tenten's heart stopped as she heard his name ` _so it wasn't an empty threat but I would never of guessed it would be this village_ `, without thinking her body just took over moving by itself the fear motivating her to attack. She pulled out a scroll and start bringing out explosive kunai throwing them at him forcing him to dodge them as fast as he could.

Well I'm having fun written this hope your enjoying reading it. So please R&R 


	6. the mission

Neji and Hinata walked in the direction of the village they had changed the subject talking about the next meeting of their clan, they stopped as soon as they heard an explosion they looked at each other "what was that?", Hinata gentle voice now full of alarm.

"I don't know but it could be trouble, come on", she nodded at the boy and rushed too the scene hiding in a tree. They couldn't believe what they where seeing Tenten was throwing explosive kunais at a young man who was desperately trying to dodge them.

"What going on?, who is this man?", Hinata confused with the situation.

"I don't know but if he's an intruder she knows we need to keep them alive and the way this is going there will be nothing left to interrogate", looking at the start of the path that now looked like a bunch of random holes had just been dug up "I need to stop this", jumping down from the tree.

"What are you running for I thought you wanted to fight?" throwing another kunai at him this time this one did not explode, the man wass almost out of breath he smiled at her making her temper to rise. She felt a hand grip her shoulder as she was about to throw her kunai, not thinking letting the fear act on its own she turned the kunai round facing the boy who had grabbed her and before she had a chance to stop the attack realizing it was Neji.

The boy quickly reacted and instead of getting stabbed by the kunai he was scratch by the baled on his right cheek, Tenten quickly dropped the weapon as her face fell into  shock "Ne…Neji", her voice so gentle but shaking. Realizing what she had done when a small drop of blood ran down his face.

"What's going on here?", ignoring the scratch on his face, focusing on the man who was slowly getting up.

"I don't know", he shrugged his shoulders "that girl just attacked me for no good reason", acting like an innocent victim.

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled, out in rage "your lying, I asked you if you were going to see the hokage that you'll need to go through the village but you said…" she stopped knowing she couldn't say anything, she hung her head down and clenched her fist.

"What did he say?", Neji pushed her for the answer "Tenten", but the girl never answered him. Hinata just looked at the girl wondering why she had stopped. Neji was now holding Tenten her arms her arms gently but firm enough to keep her in places.

Neji was interrupted by the man the man  "yeah and when I said thanks for letting me know she just attacked", the clear eyed boy looked at his team mate really not knowing what to do he sighed.

"Could you please return to the village route", the young man nodded and left the three shinobi by themselves, smiling as he exited.

"Hinata could you please go let Ino and Saukra know that Tenten wont be joining them", Tenten snapped out of her daze as soon as she heard Neji make a decision for her.

"What?, since when did you make the decision for me?", Neji stared at her arms folded not paying much attention to her protest "you don't have the right"

"Hinata just go I need to talk to Tenten anyway", and with that Hinata ran in the direction of the BBQ hut. "Tenten what do you think your doing?"

"what? I thought he was up to something", wishing that she had said that earlier.

"Like what? where was the proof that he was up to something?", he waited for answer.

"You know what I don't care I'm heading home", turning to walk away form the boy.

"You have not answered my question", she stopped in her tracks "you know I will have to inform Gai sensei" turning around to face the boy.

"You don't need to bother him with this, it really has nothing to do with you it was just a small miss understanding", furious at the boy in front of her but she didn't really know if it was just because he didn't seem to believe her or if it might have something to do with the image that wouldn't remove itself from her memory that was causing her anger.

"I wont tell Gai as long as you promise me your not going to use that jutsu", he saw in the girl's face that she wasn't happy about it "it might be the reason to why you attacked that man"

" There you go again making another decision for me", she sighed "you know it seem like you don't believe me even if I told you the tru…", Neji raised an eyebrow "you know what Neji just forget it, I'm going home", and without another word she walked away.

Neji eyes widened he couldn't help wonder what was wrong with her ` _since when did she get so angry_ ` staring at the girl as she left.

_**INO & SAUKRA** _

" Why is she never on time ?", Ino complaining to Saukra "man I'm so hungry and just thinking of the barbecue chicken isn't helping much ether", Saukra couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder if Hinata will be coming?", trying to change the subject. Seeing Hinata run towards them.

" I guess that answer that question", the blond girl stared at the girl that was catching her breath in front of them. "Where's Tenten I thought you were with her today"

"EMM!, it's a long story the short side is that she cant come", Hinata couldn't hide the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?, is something the matter", Saukra noticing her friend looking a bit uneasy, while Ino was already walking towards the BBQ hut.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but" her sentence was stopped as soon as she heard Ino voice shouting them over.

"Hey I'm not waiting any longer, you two can talk when we are eating", the two fallowed Ino into the hut.

_**I NSIDE THE BBQ HUT** _

Hinata just finished telling the story of what had happened outside at the forest "is she okay?", Saukra shocked at the story.

" I think so, when I last saw her she and Neji were arguing with each other. I know you might not want to talk about it but Neji was wondering, when Tenten was in the hospital did she talk to you about her mission?", Ino looked away from the two girls.

_**FLASHBACK** _

Lady Tsunade and the two young ninja sat outside the emergency room waiting for Neji to come out so they can go in. Ino couldn't help the tears that ran down her face while Saukra had a little more control of her emotions.

"I'm glad you're here", Lady Tsunade looked at the two girls "I need you two to stay with Tenten tonight", the girls looked up at the 5th hokage "I want you to try and keep her awake it might be dangerous to let her sleep", Lady Tsunade noticed the clear eye boy come out the room "I will be right back", walking into Tenten's room.

""Saukra", the pink haired girl looked at the sobbing girl "I don't think I want to go in" outraged by the girls attitude.

"What? Why?, how many times has Tenten been there for you even when she could have easily just walk away, she helps all of us out when we needed her and now when she needs us your willing to turn away?"

"I don't want to go in and act as if she'll be okay and you know as well as I do that's a small chance of that happening." she sighed "and I don't want to see another friend go", Saukra sat beside her and smiled.

"I know what you mean I don't want to see that either but you know if anything happens and you refused to go in you'll regret it", she looked at the pink haired girl.

_**LATER ON** _

The two girls walked into the room "Hey, how's it going?", Ino waving at the girl on the bed trying to put on a brave face but failing at it.

"I felt better", the injured girl reply was almost a whisper as she answered her friend.

"So." Saukra trying to think of a good way of putting her question "do you want to talk about what happened?", the girl shook her head.

"No, actually I was wondering how have you two been?" she knew Ino would talk for hours if she could. This would let Tenten stay quite while she listen to her friends chat away.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

"I don't really recall her talking that much and even after that we haven't really had a chance to ask her anything and when we do she ends up changing the subject", Hinata looked at the food on her plate playing around with it with her chopsticks.

"You know I'm worried about her", her voice so quite that Ino and Saukra weren't sure if they heard her right. They just looked down depressed at the thought of Tenten.

"Me too" Ino realizing that her friend never really talks to them about anything "you know when it comes down to it, we really don't know Tenten that well", the girls looked at each other then looked away.

_**Lady Tsunade** _

The blond haired women stared out the window this had become a natural occurrence for her everyday before walking to her desk staring at a file that made her feel guilt every time she look at the young girl smiling in the photo.. she couldn't help but remember that day she failed to fill her position as hokage.

_**FLASHBACK** _

Walking into the hospital room she see the young girl lying on the bed her face told the old women how she was really feeling. Shutting the door behind her making Tenten turn her head to the sound.

"Lady Tsunade", her word muttered. The women pulled a chair up right next to the bed.

"I'm sorry it wasn't…"

"don't apologize I've already had Lee and Gai I don't need anyone else to take pity on me", her voice fighting to come out. "it was an honest mistake you thought it was Lee just messing around", Lady Tsunade didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to annoy her.

Moving on to another subject "I have sent someone to go collect your parents but so far no one has been in"

"It doesn't matter they wont be in, they've gone away for 2 week to visit my family outside the village", Lady Tsunade looked at her worriedly.

"I will send someone straight away to collect them."

"NO WAY," her voice broke through the pain as she squeezed her eyes shut regretting trying to get up "I cant do that to them they've been looking forward to this trip for weeks", her voice now shaking ready to lose it volume.

"Tenten you cant do that what do you think they'll do if the worst would happen and they're not here to say goodbye?", the old women knew it was harsh but she had to be told. "They would be devastated."

"Please don't, I don't want them to worry", Lady Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples.

"If that's what you wish, I can't do anything else to change your mind", she walked to the door but turned around as she open it "Ino and Saukra are going to be looking after you tonight", and with that she left.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

She heard a knock on the door snapping her out of her thought "Lady Tsunade I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here from the land hidden in the flame the village called Hono", Shizune entering as she spoke to blond haired women that sprung up from her seat.

Before Shizune had the chance to ask what was wrong a young man barged in introducing himself while Shizune yelled out in protest for his rudeness. "my name Kyoyo I am a Ninja from the village Hono"

Tsunade sat down at her desk while gesturing him to sit down "yes I know it well but at the same time it is a complete mystery to me, the last I heard of your village was about thirty years ago"

"That's right, our village hasn't had much contact with any village", he said smugly.

"I know do you still have that rule about all villager have to be able to use fire jutsu's ", studding the ninja who just laughed.

"That not why I'm here", he became serious as Tsunade watched him "I'm here for help actually by the person who attacked me while entering the village"

"How am I not surprised, every time someone comes to this village that brat has to get involved" she said angrily, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So dose she do it all of the time?", he waited for an answer while the hokage ranting.

Realizing what he had said she stopped "wait you just said she", he nodded "who was it?"

"it was a young weapons mistress, ha ha I think was really lucky that the clear eyed boy came just in time", as soon as he mentioned Neji she knew who he was talking about.

"Tenten?, its not like her to attack anyone unless provoked what did you do?", the old women's anger had to control herself from jumping over the desk and forcing the answer from him, and the response the young man gave shrugging his shoulder did not help the woman temper.

"It doesn't matter, the leader of my village has told me to bring her to our village", he folded his arms.

"May I ask why Tenten? we can send one of the more experienced once", the man shook his.

"No they wont allow that, they have had people from other villages in the land of fire recommending her", trying to make his story more convincing.

"Hmm I see", walking to the window "what is the mission?"

"I'm sorry but that is classified even I don't know that", he laughed scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. I'm not happy for any of my ninjas to go into something I haven't much knowledge of. Tell you what I'll let Tenten decide", Kyoyo sprung up of his seat in protest.

"What!, what if it's something to do with our village being destroyed."

"I'm sorry but you'll need to get someone else for the job if Tenten say no, I will stand by her decision." the women gestured to the door and with that he left with just one thought on his mind.

`T _here has to be away to get her to come if she has a choices she'll defiantly say no and that cant happen or I'll be the one that`_ the thought stopped there he didn't want to think about it any more.

_**TENTEN** _

The picture was still in her mind and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried it was like it was imprinted there. "I wish that had stayed forgotten", talking to herself as she walk down the village street staring at the sky.

Then the memory of the moment of her swinging the kunai at Neji made her feel completely stupid "why did I do that?, why is this happening to me?", she turned to a house joined on to others, the house looked like it needed a little paint job done to it. She reached for the handle to open the door but stopped as soon as she was inches away ` _I cant let him go without knowing his reason for being here`_ she ran of in the direction of the gates.

_**NEJI** _

The cleared eyed boy picket up any weapon that was not destroyed by the explosion until he heard a voice call his name as he turned he saw a blonde haired boy run up to him "Naruto, what are you doing here?", raising an eyebrow.

He looked around to see the destruction around the small path "I'm here to see Tenten actual. What happened here?", Neji just looked at the weapons in his hand.

"it doesn't matter, why are you looking for Tenten?", he asked the blonde haired boy.

"I want to learn that cool new jutsu of her's" punching the air excitedly.

"Naruto do you have to attempt to learn all our jutsu?" the boy scratched his head confused by the question. "never mind even if she did teach you I doubt you could even learn it"

"Hey what's that meant to mean?",

"Nothing I'm just saying it looks like only those who use fire jutsu can do it and even at that I don't think you would have a chance but you could try if you want. You wont find her here she probably be on her way home"

"Oh, well I'll see her tomorrow then, catch you later Neji" looking back waving while he runs away from the clear eyed boy.

 _`I don't think she'll be happy hearing that Naruto wants to learn her new jutsu`_ he couldn't help but smirk at his friends.

_**TENTEN** _

The girl waited outside of the village hiding in the trees, trying not to be spotted by any leaf ninjas that might be near by. It was late and she knew her parents will start to get worried, remembering he mom reaction to the news that Tenten had been in hospital while they were away. "thanks Gai sensei", she muttered under her breath he said it wasn't right to hide something like that, she guessed he had a point but she was lucky to survive her mom that day.

She jumped out of the tree as soon as she saw her target, staying in the shadows as he approached the path she was on. It wasn't fooling anyone he saw her straight away and just smiled "hello waiting here for a goodbye hug you shouldn't have ", not amused by him Tenten ignored him.

"What is your village doing here?", her voice showed no real emotion only anger.

Knowing he had no time too talk he needed to get back to his village and report in. "You know I don't have time to tell you the full story I will let your hokage do that but if you don't agree your village will be burnt to the ground" laughing as he walked. While Tenten went after him wanting more answers. But the girl jumped back as soon as she saw him pull out a kunai "you know I'm not in the mood for you, if it was up to me I would drag you back but I've to act civil while I'm outside the village. So if you want to know our intentions with your village you'll just have to agree", walking away leaving the brunette speechless and angry.

_**LATER ON** _

Tenten walked into her house to be greeted by a women who had long blonde hair and green eyes "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?", her voice like thunder as it ripped through the air.

Scratching the back of her head trying to think of an excuse "I was training, you know Gai he really wants to see us live up to his expectation he has for us".

"No you weren't a shin obi came round looking for you saying he couldn't find you anywhere, oh yeah that reminds me Lady Tsunade wants to see you in the morning.", Tenten couldn't help but smile at her mother outburst then changing the subject without even realizing it. "What are you smiling at?, this isn't funny your still not forgiven for last time".

"Lay of the girl, she was probably out with her friends", a man stepped into the hall his brown spiky hair was put an angle.

The women just stared at the man then at Tenten, "you know what I don't care I'm away", trying not to smile as she walked away, Tenten knew her mother didn't mean it.

"so why are you late?", her father said calmly.

"I told you I was training."

"Hmm, well if that's what you say you were doing I believe you", Tenten loved that with her dad he would never start arguments if there was no need unlike her mom who would panic over everything.

Smiling she turned to walk to her bedroom she had a lot to think about and maybe a lot of explaining too to Tsunade. She groaned at the thought of it. As she was about to close the door for the night she stopped "thanks, dad." smiling at the man at the end of the hall.

"No problem" as she went to close the door shut "Tenten", the girl stopped "I want to know that your being careful now, you'll need to let us know if anything has happened, you know you'll have to watch what your doing now", Tenten nodded shutting the door behind her.

 _`Like today, they'll kill me if they find out`_ , "oh well that's just another thing I'll need to apologies for", whispering so she could only hear herself. Remembering the fight at the trees she couldn't help but hate herself for what had happened that evening her back against the door she slide to the ground in deep thought bring her knee to her chest.


	7. the mission

_**THE NEXT DAY** _

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk looking at the files of Gai's team but she couldn't find all the files on Tenten. "Shizune", brown haired women walked into the room. "Where is the rest of Tenten file", the young women raised an eyebrow.

Stepping in the room closing the door behind her "what do you mean?", walking over to the older women's desk "it should be here", moving some paper about trying to find it but all she found was a pace of paper saying Tenten name and only stating her last couple of years in the ninja academy and one word before that in big bold letters **confidential** , and under that was the 3rd hokage signature **.**

"That's odd the 3rd hokage must have his reason for why he signed his name to this", putting her hands together as she slouched down in deep thought, until she heard a knock on the door "come in", as she said it 4 young ninjas walked into the room. "ah there you are"

The blonde boy smiling at the older women "hey grandma Tsuande, what the mission?", cheerful as ever.

"That's what I wanted to talk to Tenten about so could you please leave the room while I talk to her for a moment" as Shizune and the Rest of team Gai plus a confused Naruto exited the room Lady Tsuande turned her gaze toward Tenten who didn't look that eager to be in the room. "Tenten you yourself have been asked to do a mission in the land of fire, all I need to know is will you accept it?"

The young girl knew she couldn't take time to think about it "of course I will", but the old women wasn't convinced narrowing her eyes at Tenten.

"This mission is optional to you, if you don't want to go then I will send someone else"

Shaking her head " Lady Tsunade, I want to do this mission," the 5th hokage look at Tenten.

Sighing "fine, but accompanying you on this mission will be the rest of team Gai plus Naruto"

"What? no way I thought you said I was the only one going on this mission", raising her voice.

"Tenten I'm doing this for you're safety I know about what happened yesterday and I don't trust that village. plus even if I didn't hear anything about the incident yesterday I would still send them with you, you know our rules".

The brown eyed girl just sighed "fine, tell them I will be waiting at the gates", walking out the door ignoring the boys outside as she walked on.

"Hey, what's her problem?", Naruto said as he watched her walk away. Walking in Lee and Neji gave each other a worried look it wasn't like Tenten to just ignore them, Neji couldn't help wonder if she was still angry with him.

They stared at the blonde haired woman " you all will be accompanying Tenten to her mission and back but should not interfere with her mission unless needs be"

"Wait, why's Tenten getting a mission by herself?", Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I don't know exactly what her mission will be, but it will be in the land of fire a village called Hono", the 5th Hokage putting her hands together becoming more serous "the problem is it's very rare for Hono to ask for help from outside sources and no one has heard from them in about thirty years"

"So what's the problem"?, Lee questioning Lady Tsunade.

"I don't know yet. The last time I heard about that village they had a rule about everybody in the village must be able to turn their chokra into fire," Lee and Neji looked at each other. "It just seemed like a bit of a coincident when that guy showed and just happened to run into Tenten",

"The ninja we ran into on our last mission said he was kicked out of his village because he couldn't use fire jutsu", Neji thinking back to the mission.

"Yeah and didn't Gai say that he ran into the ninja on his way to the village and he said something about telling his old village", Naruto stood quietly, confused as the other talked. Everybody kept the situation from Gai's team last mission quiet only those who were there knew about it, well apart from Hinata.

"Hmm" the old lady sunk deeper into her thoughts until she noticed the three boy stare at each other then at her "that will be all, Neji you will be the team leader when escorting Tenten to the village and back", the boys took a bow before heading for the door "Neji could you wait for a moment" the clear eye boy stood still as he watched his team exit the room.

"Is there a problem Lady Tsunade?", the 5th hokage moved a couple of files on her desk before coming to the one she was looking for.

"It about Tenten" the boy raised an eyebrow "you've known Tenten longer than the rest of team Gai", Neji nodded to answer her question "well I only have information about her at the age of eight but there is nothing before that, do you know anything about her before that"

"Well…all I know is she was home schooled until the age of eight but that's about it she keeps her life and problems to herself and it doesn't really help that I was wrapped up in my own life I didn't really take notice of anybody else other than myself"

"Understood", shaking her head before letting him go "oh and one more thing before you go make sure you remember no matter what Tenten says you must not leave her in that village alone", nodding his head in agreement before exiting the building.

_**NEJI** _

As he walked to the entrance of the gate he couldn't help think back on the day he met Tenten.

_**Flashback** _

A young Neji sat at his desk waiting for the lesson to start while all the other kids were sitting laughing with their friends not to eager to start the lesson.

They heard the door slide open and took their seats while an older gentleman walked into the class "attention class, we have a new student joining us today, you can come in now", signalling to a young girl with two twin buns on her head. who just walked in staring right through everyone avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Even Neji couldn't help but stare at the girl she didn't seem like normal girls just by looking at her he could tell there was something different about her. "Well this is Tenten, I hope you make her feel welcome, Tenten could you take a seat next to Neji", pointing to an empty seat. Her response was walking to her assigned chair like she didn't even care.

Neji couldn't help feel a bit startled he had never seen anyone just look like she would rather be somewhere else than in this class yeah a lot of the kids don't want to be in class at times but not in their first day.

The young Kunoichi pulled her chair out, there was only silence as the class watched her sit down "right class", the teacher went on but Neji was not paying attention he just looked at the young girl sitting next to him.

_**FEW DAYS LATER** _

The brown haired girl sat at her desk getting ready for class to start while the Hyuga boy dose the same. He had watched her pass up every conversation she was involved in, ignoring everyone who came near.

The teacher slid the door open walking right in front of the desk " morning class, today we will be talking about the three Sannin.", the girl didn't seem to care untill he started talking about Lady Tsunade.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

` _That must of been when she came out of her shell, hmm I wonder why that did it, she made so much friends when she opened up to everyone`_ even he was always greeted with a smile even though he returned the smile with a snarl.

"Man what a jerk I used to be" he sighed but still it always seemed like she kept her distance with everybody. He finally reached the gate Lee and Naruto were playing rock, paper, scissors just like what their sensei's had once done. While Tenten was leaning on the wall at the door she looked so withdrawn.

Lee noticing the long haired boy "hey Neji", ignoring his game with Naruto.

"You took your time", the blonde haired boy yelled "what did grandma Tsuande want?", looking at the brown haired girl who didn't seem to care that he was even there, that wasn't like her she would normally greet him with a smile or scold him for making them wait leaving her here with Lee and Naruto.

"Nothing important, hey what's wrong with Tenten?", he asked the two ninjas.

Lee shrugged "don't know she was like that when we got here and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk so we just left her", Neji sighed he wasn't that surprised Lee's not always that bright when it comes to peoples feelings.

Tenten eventually noticed everybody staring at her making her quite uncomfortable "hey what are you all staring at", here voice catching them of guard " never mind are you ready to go?" the boys nodded their heads and with that they were of like a blur.

_**THREE DAYS LATER** _

The leaf ninjas had been travailing for three days with occasional breaks Tenten was keeping herself to herself almost ignoring every conversation that had come up.

Tenten had fallen behind the others like she was wasting as much time as she could. "Hey guys do you think there something wrong with Tenten?", Lee lowering his voice so she wouldn't hear him.

"Hmm" Neji looking over his shoulder to see the young girl looking quite distracted "there's definitely something wrong with her but I don't think we shouldn't worry about it at the moment the mission is the only thing that we should be interested in", Naruto looked at the clear eyed boy.

"Wait you would ignore your friends feelings just so you could complete a mission" , the blonde hair boy getting quite angry with his team mate.

"Of course I care about her feeling that's why I said don't bother her" staring at the road ahead "Tenten's not like Saukra or Ino she keeps her emotions to herself especially when we're on a mission so maybe you should just leave her alone"

Naruto sighed he didn't like the thought of letting her carry on the way she was "what happens if something happens and she cant concentrate because she has something on her mind?", the boys just look at each other. While Naruto sped up ahead of the others as he landed on the branch he felt something tighten around his ankle then yanking him down out of the trees.

"Naruto", the boys screamed at the same time quickly trying to grab his hand as he fell. The blonde hair boy closed his eyes holding his breath readying himself for the impact.

Naruto was rapidly falling to ground the earth getting so close there was no way Neji could catch him even with Lee's speed they wouldn't be able to catch him, All the boys could do is watch.

All of a sudden five kunai's and some shuriken sped towards the falling boy pining him to the nearest tree just in time before he hits the ground. Lee and Neji just look in the direction the weapons had come from and there they saw Tenten standing on the large branch spinning a kunai in her hand.

Neji couldn't help but stare as she stood so tall making her beauty stand out in the shimmer of the light. "now Neji", Lee yelled as he jumped down from the branch, Neji snapping out of his daze and  followed after Lee.

"What happened?" Lee looked around "wait what's this?," Lee noticing along blue string around the ankle of the boy who was hanging six feet up of the ground. Tenten was now helping Naruto taking all the kunai and shuriken out of the tree that the blonde hair boy was pinned too.

"Its a chakra string" it leads to a bush "someone must be hiding behind it, byakugan" Neji activating his byakugan "its two men", Tenten jumping down from the tree right beside Neji, who just smiled at her.

"Right come out, we know your there", Two men walked out smiling one of them had bright red hair and was the smallest of the two and the other one his light brown hair spiked up holding a long blue string but dropping it as soon as he appeared.

"Okay, okay", holding their hands up in the air "sorry but we weren't trying to catch you"

Neji couldn't help but noticed that the men both had burn marks on their left hand. ` _why dose that make me feel a bit uneasy, am I forgetting something`_

"Well what were you doing?, do you know how dangerous that is?", the guys smiled as Naruto yelled at him.

The red head spoke "well we were told to bring the girl with us". he smiled at Tenten who just pulled out one of her scrolls.

"What is this guy a pervert?" Naruto yelled

"I are dare you to try, I'm not in the mood for people like you at the moment", Tenten spoke as she done a couple of hand sign to unlock her scroll and brought out a huge sword.

"You know you can be quite scary at times", Naruto commenting on the only female member of the team.

"That's it, Tenten that enough", Neji stood in front of the girl, who just yelled at him "Tenten our mission is to make sure you get to you're location, so that means for this mission your not part of team Gai, so as team caption I'm not asking you to go I'm telling you too" the girl was ready to protest but was interrupted by Lee.

"Tenten, Neji is right this is our own mission and you have yours"

"Yeah we'll be done in no time, no sweat" Naruto smiled at her.

Sighing "fine but Neji when your finished I want to talk too you", her voice full of anger, and then disappearing deeper into the forest.

"Lee", he looked over to Neji "do you remember on our last mission Yowayowashi the Rogue ninja", Lee nodded "he had burns on his left hand as well"

"Wait", Lee straightened up from his fighting stance "do you think they have something to do with him?", Lee couldn't help it but he let his anger got to him. "Dynamic Entry" Lee yelled as he jumped in air straighten his leg attempting to go for the red haired man.

Red head looked at the boy coming towards him startled at the sudden attack but before the boy could connect to him the taller man stood in front of him. Lee was surprised he wasn't expecting that but nothing was going to stop him.

As his foot collide with the man stomach Lee's eyes widened jumping back towards Neji and Naruto, "what's wrong bush brow?"

"I don't know his stomach is as solid as a rock", the man smiled

"Well that what you should expect form a ninja that uses earth style", the red haired man said. " why did you attack me?"

"Because your working with Yowayowashi" the men laughed "what are you laughing at?", Lee yelled at the men

"Don't be stupid we haven't heard about that traitors in a while" the boys looked at him confused "we live outside the village that condemned us from returning. Homing our jutsu to be as strong as they can be so that one day we can rise up against the village that took us from our family's and our friends"

"So what do you want with Tenten?", Naruto asked

"We want to make sure we can take what that village wants"

` _maybe I should check if Tenten got there okay_ ` Neji thought to himself worried about the girl "byakugan" trying to locate Tenten "wait what this?"

_**TENTEN** _

Finally reaching the entrance of the village the tall gate just like the leaf village entrance but this one seemed so much darker while the leaf village had such a welcoming atmosphere this did not.

The kunoichi walked to the gate her heart raising thoughts rushing through her head like `` _why was she here or could she just run?._ ` Walking closer to the gate another picture flashed in her head. A Young girl no older than seven ran out of the village almost tripping over her feet as a mob stopped outside of the gate throwing anything that came to hand.

She stepped back wishing for away out of this, but as she step back she was stopped by someone blocking her path, jumping forward she brought out a kunai facing the women who was just smiling at her, her left hand was also burned, her hair was pure white.


	8. village of hono

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS** _

Lee looked at his friend his white eyes were open wide "Neji what's wrong?" he asked his friend concerned for Neji, he wasn't easily surprised so he knew there was something wrong.

"Lee it's a trick", Neji finally getting the words out.

"What?" Naruto voice full of confusion.

"They never intentionally really wanted to fight they were just trying to by time they knew we would of sent Tenten ahead so they had someone wait there until she arrived", the men laughed at the boys.

The tallest of the men just stood there mocking the boys "ha ha looks like you've made a stupid decision there haven't you", smiling at Neji

"Shut u…" Neji interrupting Naruto

"Naruto we don't have time to fight we need to get going" Neji voice firm showing he was not going to take no for an answer. Speeding of into the forest not waiting on his other team mates

Lee caught up to Neji quite easily but Naruto was lagging behind "Neji how many of them are there?", Lee questioned the boy.

"For what I can see there only one."

"So why are we rushing can't Tenten take on one by herself?" Naruto asked a confused.

"It not like I don't think she can take care of herself, it's the opponent their chakra is unstable so she dangerous."

_**TENTEN** _

The brown haired ninja stared at the women "what do you want?" Tenten glared at her not allowing herself to be affected by the fear she was feeling.

She smiled "I know you're secret," Tenten's eyes never left the women she couldn't't help but be interested in what she had to say "when it comes down to it your just like us you're an outcast easily to forget, easily replaced as if you never existed,  but if you have something they want you'll become their little puppet". The young kunoichi couldn't help but laugh.

"If its true and you do you know my secret. I'll tell you something I'm nothing like you, I'm not so easily replaced ", Tenten couldn't help but smile which only made the white haired women frustrated at her.

"I have a proposition for you", Tenten raised her eyebrow " I'm part of a small community of people who have also been kick out of this village we build up our skills until we are the best at what we do, and soon we'll be strong enough to take the village."

"Wait, why would you want to ruin everything you have here?" Tenten folding her arms in question.

"The only reason we have such a good community is because we're all brought together by hate and the promise of revenge that's all we live for"

"That not called living that's the exact opposite", Tenten roared at her. "And that something else we don't have in common", the white haired woman gave her a questioned look "I've moved on long ago I suggest you do the same."

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you", Tenten hesitated about saying anything else."we're almost set to plan our attack, I'm given you a chance to get revenge if you want to join our attack?"

Tenten laughed but her voice stayed firm to get her point across "I'm sorry but I'm here to complete a mission for my own village, but good luck in messing up what you have"

The white haired women sighed "It seem that you've made up your mind so I let you finish your mission, oh yeah just a little tip you might want to keep in mind when you enter the village no matter how well you might know someone don't ever drop your guard around anyone no matter how innocent they look.", then she turned to walk away.

Tenten couldn't help but ask the one question that was on here mind since she met the older women "did you..", she stopped but so did the white haired women, Tenten only looked down clenching her fists as she forced herself to finished "did you know a man called Yowayowashi?"

"Yeah I remember him he was a rat and he deserved what he got" Tenten looked up from the ground "when he left the village we knew straight away about what he was doing telling our secrets to them and we finally had to enough so we ambushed him." Tenten couldn't help feel shocked "well I guess you can figure out the rest", she said as she smiled before walking away.

Tenten just stood there staring at the ground she couldn't help but feel so confused about how she felt "huh, it funny I can't help but feel happy but why do I also feel so robbed", her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

The boys finally reached Tenten to see that she was alone "Tenten are okay?" Naruto looking around too try and see any trace of the person who they were expecting to see "hey Neji, I think your eyes are starting to fail", Neji growled at the boy's comment.

"My eyes are perfectly fine, we just missed her that's all", Tenten looked at her comrade her arms folded not looking to impressed.

"What you think I can't take care of myself", outraged at the clear eyed boy.

"No Tenten, I never said anything like that I wa…" Tenten cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"You know what Neji just leave it, I will talk to you when we find a place to stay". With that she left them walking away.

"Dont just stand there let's go", Neji commanding the two boys to follow him.

_**INSIDE THE VILLAGE** _

The boys caught up to Tenten "Hey guys do you find this place a bit strange?" Lee pointing out the obvious. The streets were quiet no children running around playing in the street, people stayed clear of the shin obi minus the female looking through the boys who walked with her but scolding her.

"Yeah now that you mention it. Do they keep drawing Tenten dirty looks?" Naruto answering the boy question.

"You must just be imaging that or they're giving you it for shouting to loud", Tenten was trying to get Naruto to shut up she was uncomfortable enough without him pointing stuff out to her ` _wow it doesn't seem like it has changed much, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to comeback`._

They finally reached a building that looked like it only had two floors more like a house than a hotel. Walking into reception it looked bigger than what they had seen outside. With two doors on ether side of the room.

The four ninjas walked to the desk ringing the bell it took a minute or two but two people finally entered through a door behind the desk. One of people was a young woman no older than eighteen her long red hair hung down resting on her shoulder greeting them with a smile. The other was an old women who must have only been 4 foot 9 bent over a little with only her walking stick to support her weight which never helped her look any taller.

"Hello we're..", before Neji was able to finish his sentence the young girl handed him two keys.

"Hello, you must be the shin obi from the hidden leaf?, my names Kitai", bowing her head to her visitors and they returned it. She scratched the back of her head. "Well I didn't think there would be so many of you staying here".

"How did you know that we're from the leaf?" Naruto asked scratching his chin.

This time it was the old women's turn to answer "the village is informed if we are having shin obi from other country so we know they're not intruders",

Neji wasn't going to lie he was quite board of the conversation so he started deciding the accommodations for who staying with who. He didn't't want to stay with Lee he got headaches just training with him and he didn't want to stay with the number one knucklehead in the village, the only choices would be Tenten even though she was going to end up shouting at him. Better to listen to Tenten shout for a while than be stuck with the two idiots.

"Right Lee you stay with Naruto tonight and I will stay with Tenten" as soon as he finished his sentence he saw the old lady launch at him with her walking stick above her head ready to make contact with the boy.

"NO YOU WONT", startling the young boy.

"Grandmother", the red head called out.

"Neji", Tenten realizing that the old women had caught him of guard, she pushed the Hyūga boy away before replacing him but she was prepped instead of the metal connecting with flesh the walking stick was stopped by one of Tenten Kunai. The young girl finally stood back as soon as she knew there would be no more out burst.

"What the hell was that about?" Tenten barked at the old women.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that this hotel won't allow non married couples to stay in a room together, I know you're probably a responsible couple but rules are rules."

"We're not a couple", Tenten wasn't going to allow that comment to pass even with the tint of red in her face. But Neji couldn't help but smile at the young women.

"Well it seem that we'll have to camp outside", Neji remembering his promise to Lady Tsunade about not letting Tenten stay in the village alone untill her mission.

"Oh I'm sorry but you should know, you're only allowed to camp if you're a mile away from the village." Kitai informing them.

"God how many rules do you guy have?" the blond haired boy interrupting Kitai.

"Fine it looks like we're staying here tonight", Neji sighed he didn't like that he had to break his promise but it shouldn't be to bad as they were still in the same hotel but the thought of sharing the same room as naruto and lee was already giving him a head ache.

"Fine with me", Tenten said snatching the key to her room of him.

"Right since that's all sorted let go find a place to eat I'm starved", Naruto complained that he hadn't eaten in ages.

"Actually Neji can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenten crossing her arms she was adamant she was going to talk to him even if he said no.

"Hn", he walked over to an empty spot in the room as she followed him.

He stared at her waiting for her to start, he could tell straight away it wasn't going to be the best conversation he'll have with her. "So I'm not part of team Gai?" she asked but did not allow him to answer "Neji if that's what you want as soon as this mission is over I will request a transfer", Neji eyes widened at the sudden out burst.

"No Tenten that's not what I meant, don't you think you're over reacting?" Neji trying to calm her down.

She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh "ever since our last mission you and the rest of team Gai have been treating me different as if I'm weaker than I am", Neji looked at her quite surprised "even you haven't been treating me the same, your holding back against me when we spar you know how weak that makes me feel?"

"Tenten we don't mean it, we're just trying to ease you back into training we're not doing it to make you feel weak", he sighed trying to convince her was harder than he thought. "We're just worried about you".

"There shouldn't be any reason for you to worry about me i'm a shin obi I need to be prepared that I might die in the line of duty."

"Yes I know that Tenten but it doesn't mean I need to accept it" he raised his voice "you have no idea how it felt when we had too watch you suffering when we messed", he was now in her face.

"Are you serious Neji?", now it was her turn to get in his face. "don't dare tell me that I dont know how it feels, you weren't the  only one who had to watch friends seem so helpless". Neji sighed

"Look we're just worried since it seem like too much of a coincidence, it might have something to do with Yowayowa", Neji was cut off.

"You dont need to worry about him", Neji raised an eyebrow in question "because Yowayowashi is now dead" Neji was a bit startled he didn't expect to here that today then he saw the expression on her face.

"What's wrong I thought you would be happy about it?". Neji looked at the girl who hung her head down avoiding eye contact. His eyes widened he knew exactly what she was thinking "Tenten please say you didn't want to kill him yourself, no matter what he did I never expect you…"

"You know what Neji you don't know how I feel," Tenten shouted at him "and anyway who asked you to worry about me because it certainly wasn't me"?

"Tenten we don't need you to ask us to worry for you we're your friends that's our job, and plus you've been acting weird ever since you got signed to this mission", he hesitated before he finally spoke "you know Tenten if you need to talk I'm here", Tenten was shocked to see the cold hearted Hyūga boy like this.

"Neji I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't need to talk about anything because everything is fine".

"You can't just say everything fine just because you choose to ignore it, we all have our problem and we' all have friends to help take the load off".

"Well I guess I'm lucky I've never had any problems," Tenten said before sighing "go out for launch without me I'm not hungry if you need me I'll be in my room", she turned to walk away ` _your right Neji something should be shared but those who wish to protect their friends will keep their mouths shut until the very end when its too late to even help. `_

"Tenten" Neji breathed out.

"Huh I just don't get her one minute she defending him then the next she the one fighting with him". The blonde haired boy scratched the back of his head. "Well lets go I'm hungry", they walked away Neji still in a daze as he walked.

Hey well that's me thank god I've finished I've actually wrote this three times don't ask I'm just quite unlucky. So please R&R and thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon


	9. old faces

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS** _

The three boys sat at a round table eating they're meals in silence Neji just stared at the food on his plate "are you okay Neji?" Lee concerned for his friends odd behavior.

"Hn" he looks at his teammate "yeah it's nothing I'm just thinking".

"Is it Tenten?" Lee asked he knew exactly how Neji was feeling Tenten was his friend as well.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen her act like that to any of her friends", Naruto stopped eating to scratch his chin.

"She's not the type of person to stay angry at anyone but right now I don't think this is a good time to test that out", Neji smiled he couldn't help but be tempted to test it out.

The table went silent as they continued eating. Naruto looked up at the boys "you now what I've been wondered ever since I met you I've wondered what was your reaction when you found out who was on your team I know everybody else but you'res I don't".

"That's not a surprise we graduated the academy before you" Neji looked up at him.

_**FLASHBACK** _

A man stood at the front of the class room reading names of a pace of paper "Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. You will be the final team to be picked".

The two non Hyuuga clan members realized that the long haired boy wasn't going to move from his seat to join them so they would have to move for him.

They sat in silence for a while waiting for their sensei "So", Tenten tried to start a conversation but she only drew a blank.

"Don't waste your breath talking to me as soon as the sensei gets here I'm ordering to get a transfer to a different squad", both Tenten and Lee looked at the boy.

"Wait why?, we've not even started yet", Tenten shouted at Neji

"Why would I want to be in a team with someone who has no real talent and someone who was allowed to graduate because they felt sorry for him", Neji smirked as he saw the effect that had on his bushy brows team mate. "That's all you two will ever be, your destiny will never change"

"Hey, that's enough", Neji looked up at the girl staring right down on him. "You know what we might not be perfect and we might not be the strongest but I'm pretty sure you can't decide our destiny for us, you don't know where we will be in a couple of years", Neji looked at her no one had ever spoke to him like that.

"How dare you speak to a Hyuuga clan member like that you who has no real talent, you who's only purpose in life is to fill in the unneeded gap that is all your good for."

"A boy who talks about hating his clan but still claims he's apart of it has no right to call anyone a useless gap", Lee looked at the two it didn't look like any of them were going to back down. He couldn't help but feel useless he was letting someone else fight his battle.

Neji jumped out of his seat and Tenten knew that this would end up with Neji losing his temper but as he walked up to her he expected her to back down but she didn't move from the place she stood. "If you don't watch your tongue you wont be able to even go on your first team mission", she stared at him not willing to back down.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

"Wow", Naruto couldn't help but be drawn into the story. "Wait what happened next?", the blonde boy sat incessant.

"Well lucky for Tenten Gai sensei came when he did or that would have caused a lot more problem than it did", Neji only fell silent he hated that memory if he was quite honest he was defiantly going to use his clans jutus on her and he wouldn't of thought twice.

"Come on we should leave and make sure Tenten is okay by herself", Neji stood up and picked up a bag that had a whole load of food that he had bought for Tenten he knew when she had something on her mind she would forget to eat.

_**BACK AT THE Hotel** _

The boys entered the doors to the Hotel "right you two go to the room I'll just hand these into Tenten and I'll be right up", the boys nodded and Neji walked across the room to go find Tenten room.

As he reached out to turn the handle of the door he heard a voice shout at him "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU", it was the old lady she must have been watching him as soon as he came in waiting to sneak attack him from behind, before he got to the handle but this time Neji was ready knocking the cane away quite easily before it hurt him.

"Hey wait a minute, I just want to make sure she has something to eat", he protested to the old women.

"Don't lie I know what boys your age think about", Neji couldn't help but have a tint of red on his cheeks as the old women accused him of thinking such thing about his team mate.

"How dare you make such…" he was interrupted by the red headed woman running over to the see what was happening.

"What is wrong?", her voice full of panic.

Neji gave his signature cold stare to Kitai "I was only going to hand these to my team mates", he held the bag of food up to show his evidence.

"Oh right, well do you mind if I hand them to her it just my grandmother is still really strict about the rules", Neji thought for a moment he wanted to make sure the brown haired ninja was okay but he couldn't do anything about it, he handed the bag to her and bowed his head in thanks and walked to his room.

` _She would be okay, `_ trying to convince himself it was better to leave her alone.

_**TENTEN** _

Tenten sat on the bed staring at the plain walls thinking to herself about the day's event and what else she has to come. The room was pretty empty it only had a bed and another room that was the bathroom. Her giant scroll sat in the corner of the room.

Tenten snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock on the door forcing herself to get up to answer it ` _it better be anyone other than Neji because I just cant handle him at this moment`_ she quickly opened the door ready to tell a clear eyed boy to get lost.

The door swung open but to her surprise it was the red headed girl who just jumped back at the sudden reaction "oh I'm sorry I thought it was someone else", Tenten apologized for scaring the young women " emm it's Kitai right?",

Giving Tenten a soft smile "oh no it fine, I just wanted to give you these", she handed Tenten the bag of food as she took it she gave her a questionable look "the long haired boy wanted to give you it but grandmother attacked him for even being near the door."

"Well thank you", Tenten wanted to shut the door but the Kitai wouldn't move away from the door, as soon as Tenten held the door handle Kitai slide inside into the room which made Tenten a uncomfortable ` _wait what's going on did I unconscious invite her in`?_ she thought to herself.

Tenten carefully reached for a scroll in her scroll holder that was concealed in a pouch that hung tightly around the side of her waist. Kitai face suddenly became serious causing Tenten to take a fighting stance letting go of the handle and dropping the bag of food.

Kitai looked at her stepping further into the room shutting the door behind her "You don't remember me do you?", her voice now firm Tenten didn't answer her "I remember you", she stepped closer to the brown haired Ninja.

The young kunoichi didn't know how to respond she had no idea who this girl was "well I'm glad my name is big around here", she smirked trying to make fun of the situation.

"That not what I mean", Kitai sighed in frustration. "Don't you remember when we were kids? how we had to get entrance into this village academy".

_**Flashback** _

A group of young children stood in a line their eyes at the front of them in the large training ground. A man stood at the end of the line facing them expecting them form the side. His sharp eyes glaring over them, as his long blonde hair was caught in the wind.

"Right", he started walking to the front "only the best ten fighters will be accepted into the academy", his voice was stressing his words causing him to sound fearsome.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER** _

Two young girls no older than five stood in front of each other, one of the girls took her fighting position with her dark brown hair tied up in two twin buns. While the other girl with red hair stood unsure of what to do.

"Kitai and Unmei you may begin your fight", as the girl called Unmei ran at the red head with no fear or second thought. Kitai closed her eyes , readying herself for the impact of what was to come.

In stead of the impacted she was expecting she felt a soft touch on her head as she opened her eyes she saw Unmei smiling at her "Are you okay?", the brown haired girls asked, while the one answer Kitai could give was a simple nod.

"What are you doing don't just stand there fight", the man yelled at the two girls causing Kitai to jump back while Unmei just scolded him "right they wont listen to me, time for me to make them listen."

He stormed up towards the young girls his face full of frustration "I'll give you both one more chance to end this fight", as he made the threat Kitai attempted to turn and run from the field but as soon as she turned she had tripped over her own feet. "So you want to run now that's not what we teach you in this village".

He launched himself at her grabbing her arm as she instantly pulled it up to protect herself. Keeping a tight grip on her arm causeing her to cry in pain "hey that's enough", Unmei grabbing hold of the instructors arm and Kitai arm as well trying to pull their arms away but she was too weak for his vice like grip.

"And you Unmei", he let go off the red heads arm and snatched the brown haired girls right arm, only this time the girl didn't make a sound "you know we shouldn't take pity on the weak and you know that".

"What is the point in hurting someone who doesn't want to fight", the man snarled at her.

"That not the point if we let one weakling like this get away with running that will start to spread to the village and they will all start to run away". Letting her arm go "Unmei I will give you one more chance but for you Kitai get out of my sight."

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

Tenten had lowered her fighting stance holding her right arm as she looked away form the girl. "I wanted to thank you I never had a chance back then but even if I did I probably wouldn't because truth be told I hated you back then"

Tenten looked at her "I'm sorry but I can't accept your thanks", the girl looked at her with a strange look "you see the girl in that story it isn't me", Kitai looked at her, Tenten could tell that she never believed her.

"Well what ever you say", she said in a sarcastic tone, as she opened the door to walk out she stopped "and an old women called Amaya wanted to speak to you she said you know where to get her", and with that Kitai was gone.

Tenten eyes were open as wide as they possibly could go "How did she know I was here?", her eyes trailed to the floor she noticed the bag of food, picking it up she couldn't help but smile "well I shouldn't go out without eating now showed I", as she dug into the bag she pulled out her favorite foods " I cant be mad at him forever", she gave a soft smile for Neji gesture.

When she had finally finished her food it was dark and a perfect time to sneak out without anybody noticing her. She climbed out the window into the darkness running to her destination.

_**XXXX** _


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten rushed through the dark empty streets hiding in the shadows trying to avoid anybody who might be out this late at night being aware of everything around her.

It took her about half an hour exactly to come to a small cottage that stood alone as if the land wanted to stay untouched. It felt so inviting but it also felt like it was hiding a big secrets.

Tenten couldn't help but break a smile "its good to know somethings hasn't changed", as she walked she hesitated wondering if she was making the right decision. But before she could change her mind the front door of the cottage opened.

"You know you can come in unless you want to stand out there all night", a lady who was about in her late 5o's. Her long dark brown hair that had hint of gray in it hung lose on her shoulder standing tall leaning on the door.

"Amaya", Tenten spoke so soft as if seeing the women gave her some sort of ease. She knew if she was having any doubts about going in it was too late to change her mind.

_**In side the cottage** _

"So Unmei what have you been up too after all these years?", Tenten couldn't help but scold the old women for using that name.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Tenten", Amaya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow

"Whatever you say, so Tenten why did you come back after all these year?"

"Your village leader asked for some assistance so I was a signed to the mission", the women looked intensely at her as if she was studying ever reaction.

"But you know the dangers of coming back here right? The risk of you life not to mention what possible effect it could have for you if you're village found out", Tenten thought to herself for a minute wondering if she should give the real reason why she came.

"If I'm honest I would probably preferred not too step foot in this village again but I had no choice", she stopped for a moment "you see the ninja who came to my village told me if I didn't come my village would would be attacked".

"I see", the women went into the kitchen to check the tea she had put on for the both of them "well the rumors that are going around about you, talking about that you have finally mastered the fire jutsu only more advanced".

Tenten thought for a moment and for some reason she thought to the women at the gates telling her not to trust anybody. "I wish", she laughed "well I guess that why they call it rumors". But the old women didn't seem too convened but she just accepted she wasn't getting told.

Amaya looked outside the cottage window into the dark night "it getting to late for you to go out at this time.", She walked over to the young girl given the young kunoich her tea. "You should stay here tonight, and I'm not having no for an answer", she said giving her a warm smile "and who knows when will I get to see you again".

"Well sure", Tenten returning the smile "I just have one question "how did you know that it was me coming to the village?".

"Everybody is told when something like this happens", Tenten gave her a questionable look "they give us your information, your details and they hand this out" , the women handed a peace of paper that was sitting on the table next to her to Tenten.

The kunoich looked at the paper it was a photo of her "how did they get this", she said angrily her eyes never left the photo.

"They must have had someone follow you, so they must think you hold some kind of threat", Tenten couldn't help a shiver run down her spine and only thought that went through her head was ` _what the hell is up with these creeps_ `

"Well its getting late we should rest now", the women said standing up and walking to the kitchen. While Tenten was lost in a trance ` _why did they want me here? `_

_**Morning** _

Tenten slept on the couch well she tried too, she couldn't stop staring at the picture of her ` _why was this happening to me I have always tried to be invisible, I've always tried to blend into the background but i guess that wasn't enough. `_

Tenten knew she should hurry up and get ready if Neji and the others found out that she wasn't at the hotel they would defiantly be worried and probably a bit pissed off. It didn't take long for her to get ready and she was off.

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS** _

Neji was already up and meditating while the other two slept on two of three beds that had looked like they were just lucky to get three beds in the cramped room.

Neji struggled to even sleep, well how could he with Naruto and Lee snoring like wild animals and it also didn't help that he had a feeling of unease about this place.

"Byakugan", Neji had felt a large chakra presence in the area and now it was getting closer seeing there were a large number of people running up the stairs. Jumping up he yelled at Naruto and Lee to get up.

"What's going?", Naruto slowly sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

As Neji turned to explain he didn't have time as the door was kicked down all three boys were on their feet staring at a man who was accompanying him was a large number of shin obi.

The man was bald with bright blue eyes "right where is she?", shouting at the three boys who just stared at him in question "where is your friend the kunoich?".

"What are you talking about?," Naruto still half a sleep. "Tenten is still in her room"

"That's a lie we've already checked so she must be around here somewhere", the man signaled for a couple of his men to come in the room, they turned the beds over on the side and another check the bathroom letting him know that they had found nothing.

"What are you doing?", Lee finally speaking as the men started exiting the room.

"Tell you what we'll let you find her", the man said with such a smug tone.

"Wait", Neji shouted at him forcing him to turn round "why did you go to all that trouble just to get Tenten", Neji suspicious of the man.

The man waited for a moment thinking to himself "It's rude too keep our leader waiting after all we asked her to come as soon as possible and you all arrived here yesterday I'm pretty sure that was ignoring our request", and with that he left.

The boys looked at each other and without anything being said they rushed to Tenten room. As they ran into her room they saw the bed had been turned over exactly like they'res had.

"Well it looks like they weren't kidding she not here", Naruto checking the bathroom.

Neji just thought for a second while the boys just stared at him "right come on we'll go out to look for her, she's hiding something from us."

_**Tenten** _

Tenten walked through the street aware that everybody was staring at her "stupid idiots", she mumbled to herself trying to avoid any eye contact. She could hear people whispering as she walked past but chose not listen and she could swear that she saw a group of people following her at one point.

As she walked not paying much attention to where she was going she felt herself knocking into someone and just out of habit she was apologizing but as soon as she realized who it was she wished she had just ran.

It was a man he was about six foot had short brown hair his eyes similar to Tenten's. He broke a smile when he looked at the girl "I don't believe it", his voice full off shock.

Tenten didn't know what to do staying frozen on the spot for a moment before trying to walk away "sorry I need to go", but as she started walking she felt herself being pulled back.

Turning around she realized he had grabbed hold of her arm. "Hey let go", her voice sounding threatening "I'm mean it", sounding fiercer.

"Come on I just want to talk", his voice sounding so apologetic which she really didn't get. He pulled her back to the space she once stood still keeping a tight grip on her "Why are you here?", his voice now firm.

The young kunoich never said anything. All she wanted to do was to get rid of the guy that hung onto her arm. "Hey Tenten", they both turned around to see three boys running up to them "let her go", Lee continued.

The man just looked down on her as the boys continued to run to her "so it's Tenten now huh?", questioned her but she still didn't speak only pulling her arm away from him. He bent down to her level " I will see you later Unmei, maybe you should tell them to get the name right", his voice sounding very harsh at his last words, he stood up and walk away before the three boys had reached them.

"Tenten who was that guy?", Lee questioned her.

"I don't know he probably was just mistaken", she said with a large smile on her face so her friend didn't worry.

"Come on we need to get you to your mission", Neji had warned the other two boys to keep their mouth shut about the incident that had happened until they investigated a little bit more.

They started walking in silence untill they reached a large building that didn't seem to welcoming and a bit worn down "Neji are you sure this is the place?", Naruto looking at the building "I mean this is meant to be this village leaders office and it looks like it should be used for a prison"

Tenten sighed out of frustration "well I will contact you when I am done", speaking to the three boys before walking into the building as the three boys watched as the door shut behind her she turned around to give them a quick wave and a cheerful smile before the doors completely shut.

Neji looked at the reaming two on his team "right let's start our investigation", the boys nodded and split up. He couldn't help but think back to her smile before the doors had shut it seemed so fake as if she forced it out.

_**TENTEN** _

The brown eyed kunoich watched the door close behind her as she turned around to see three shin obi standing right in front of her, two were female and one male.

The two female had slowly walked to the side of Tenten and grabbed her arm "Hey what are you doing?", Tenten tried to free her arms but it was no use.

"Shut up and walk", one women screamed at her as they yanked her down the dim lit halls the walls had torches every couple of feet apart from each other, the walls where also damp.

It didn't take them to long until they came to another door at the end of the hall. As the door was opened Tenten could see it was another long hall, a large desk not too far from the door sitting in the left side of the hall on the right side there were thick wooden door spaced apart.

They pushed her towards the desk before Tenten could see anything further. she Looked at the contents of the desk; A couple of keys and a long pace of material that looked very strange lace hung of it and the one thing that stood out the most to Tenten was a sharp dagger.

Tenten felt her legs give way as she stood right in front of the desk as she fell to her knees, she realized that they had kicked the back of them.

Tenten felt a pair of hands pushing her down by her shoulder, while another pair of hand grabbed her right arm forcing it on the desk. Tenten started to panic ` _what was going on?, this was just meant to be a mission`._

As Tenten struggled to get her arm free from the table and her captor's hands, the man reached for the dagger on the desk, "wait", she shouted at them as she struggled even harder "you must have the wrong person I'm only here for a mission".

The women just laughed at the girl, while the man grabbed the top of Tenten sleeve slitting it before ripping the rest of the sleeve off. This really did piss her "what the hell is wrong with you?".

But no one spoke to reply to her. ` _Damn it I need to get out of here_ ` the only thought that ran through her head. Her arm was now being lifted a couple of inches of the table while they slid the material under her arm.

As she felt the hands move from her arm she attempted to move her arm away but before she could she felt more pressure on her right shoulder keeping her arm on the table. All she could do was watch while they covered her whole arm in this weird type of material, she could swear that this guy was trying to cut of her blood circulation It was that tight.

"What the hell is that?", but as soon as she finished she felt something strike the back of her head at some force causing her to black out.

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS**_

The boys had investigated all day but with no avail no one had even attempted to help them out and the once they had stopped were just given dirty looks by passer by.

"That was useless", Naruto moaned as he turned his bed back to it natural position after what had happened in the morning.

"I agree, nobody was any help and we didn't even find the smallest bit of information", Lee moaned "what do we do now Neji?", looking at the boy who was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"It's simple", Neji opened his eyes "we go look for the man Tenten was talking to earlier and see if we can get any information out of him". Naruto and Lee jumped up and ran to the door "what are you doing?", his voice sounding relaxed.

"We're going to look for that guy and force him to talk", Neji looked out the window to the setting sun.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow we can't go after somebody if we don't know much about him, so this is the plan we will follow him until we know he's alone then we get the information we need", the boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Lying back on their beds "I bet Tenten has better accommodation than this place", Naruto punching his pillow trying to get comfortable before settling down for the night.

_**Tenten** _

Tenten woke up, her eyes blurry as she tried to blink a couple of times to force them into focus. "Damn my head, what happened?", she tried to move her hand to touch the back of her head but was alarmed when they wouldn't move a single inch. She looked down to see that she had been locked to the wall and she still had that weird material on her right arm, not just her hands but her legs as well were locked to the wall only a foot apart touching the ground like she was standing.

Hearing a loud bang in the corner of the room she managed to turn her head in the direction where it came from she could see a women in the direction of where it had come from. Tenten could see her scroll on the floor and her kunai holder next to it "get your hands of my stuff", she couldn't help but get frustrated with everything that was going on. ` _What's going on?, maybe I should have never came back_ `, she sighed as she struggled in her restraints.

Tenten heard a loud click of a pad lock being unlocked as she stared at young man walking into the room he was about 18 to around about his early 20s not a lot older then Tenten herself .His eyes shot at the young kunoich full of lust in them this caused her to feel really uneasy.

He didn't speak straight away he only walked up to where her kunai holder was and took one out "hey get you hands of that", she yelled at him just out of habit.

He couldn't help but smile "I could but then I would need to go and find my own and to be honest that too much trouble". He signed to women to get out as he approached Tenten. Pressing the tip of the kunai into her cheek drawing the smallest bit of blood. "Where would you like your village symbol?"

Tenten was determined not to show any fear as the man slid the kunai down her neck she just stared right through him as if he wasn't there. "No suggestions, well I have one", smiling at her as his eyes scanned her. Tenten couldn't stand it and started to move trying to avoid his stare he was now well past her comfort zone.

Bending down he ripped a part of fabric off her top showing part of her stomach "hey", Tenten finally finding the voice to say anything. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt a pressure from the kunai being forced to carve something into her stomach and more pressure every second it was on her skin. She tried to bring her knee up to knee him in the chin but it was no use her legs wouldn't move.

"That looks good", he got up clearly finished with what he was doing. Tenten couldn't tell for sure as she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking but she was sure it was a flame.

"And so do you", he leaned over to her whispering in her ear and "we have all night.", He smirked as her eyes shot open.

"I swear to god if you touch me you'll live to regret i.." she was cut off by the man's lips on her's forcing  his tongue inside roaming to every corner. Her eyes widened as a muffled sound came out her mouth before he pulled away.

"You were saying?", his hand reached for the back of her head grabbing her by the hair, forcing her face to the ceiling, he dragged his teeth along her neck. she stiffened a whimper when she felt his other hand sneak under her shirt, he pressed his body onto her's trying to get as close as possible.

He quick UN buttoned her shirt as his victim trembled in fear even though she tried to hide it. ` _This cant happening, this can be real_ `, Tenten thought to herself in a panic squeezing her eyes shut feeling them start to sting as the tears welled up under the closed lids. she had never felt so humiliated in her life, how something like this could happen too her so easily.

She could feel her shirt been slid off as he touched her soft skin with his rough hands, the shirt only being held on by her chains leaving her upper body almost fully exposed and all she had left was bandaged rapped around her breast.

He pushed his body onto her as he started biting her neck down to her shoulder. Shutting her eyes as he touched every inch of her upper body, getting under the bandage he squeezed her breast, she bit her bottom lip "you like that?, you'll love what next" slowly working his way down to her pants, he grabbed her ass pulling her lower body as close to him as he continued to push himself on to her, as his groin pressed against her she could feel his hard penis. It felt like time had just started moving in slow-motion. ` _No I cant let this happen damn it, I'm the weapon misters of_ _Konohagakure the one and only_.` her pride forced herself to get rid of the fear and do something about it.

As he pulled on the waist of her pants raveling her underwear, he grabbed her outside the underwear. Looking up hoping to see fear in her face but as soon as he did she leaned her head back as far as it could go, head butting him right on the nose her head protector making more of an impacted as he fell backwards holding his nose she could swear she heard a crack.

"Shit, you bitch", he roared at her stamping up to her as she was try to think up her next plan of action. But he stopped to hear the sound of the door open. When he turned around he saw a thirteen year old girl standing at the door her brown eyes and light brown hair stood out as she glared at the man.

He looked at her then at Tenten who looked so determined that she was going to  kick this guy's ass. He walked up to a half naked Tenten and snatched her head band off her "hey give it back", she shouted at him as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my god are you okay?", her voice soft and sounding  worried, Tenten paid no notice to her as she was uncuffed.

Tenten pulled up her ripped shirt butting it up before yanking her pant up. She turned to look at the girl who had possibly saved her from a female's ninja's worst nightmare. She couldn't believe it this was just getting unfair now. "It's you", she uttered her words.


	11. Chapter 11

_**TENTEN** _

"It's you", Tenten spoke softly _`Why would they allow her to be here?, I wonder if she even remembers me?, are they doing this just to get to me ?`_ so many question in her head she wanted to ask but knew she couldn't.

The young girl looked at her with confusion, not sure if she heard her right. "Sorry what did you say?".

Tenten snapped out of her trance "oh nothing", she spoke quickly while the young girl just ignored her. "Anyway thank you", she bowed in appreciation before she rubbed her arm across her eyes clearing the unfalling tears from them.

The girls smiled at the older girl making Tenten heart sink, she couldn't help but hate herself for keeping everyone in the dark, and for the first time in her life she finally felt like everything she was, was just a lie. ` _Why am I feeling this now after all these year?`,_ she questioned herself.

"Don't worry about it I apologise, we can't allow our village to be associated with such scum who treats kunoichi any differently than any other ninjas" she bowed.

"Well it's not your fault, it's just how it is you'll always get shin obi like that, I'm just lucky you came along when you did", Tenten forced herself to return a smile.

"My name is Susumu Satō and I'm a ninja of this village", she stretched her hand out to the leaf ninja.

Tenten stared at her hand for a moment before taking it "I'm Tenten weapons mistress of Konohagakure", Tenten had only started introducing herself like that after Gai told her she should be proud of being the only weapons specialist in her village at her level and people should know about her. But she still felt weird every time she said it.

The girl just smirked "I should have guessed with such a large scroll and so many weapon holder", Tenten just laughed she couldn't help but enjoy the conversation. The girl just looked at Tenten there was something about her that was so familiar to her. She stopped when she noticed the rip on Tenten's top exposing her stomach that now had a flame carved into her soft skin. "I see you're the youngest I've seen here".

Tenten gave her a clueless look. "What do you mean?", she wondered

"Well you've been branded with the village's symbol", Tenten finally looked down at her stomach, even though she knew it she still couldn't believe it. She sat on the ground in a daze "so that normally means in some point in your life you were parts of the village, but normally those people are in their 30"

` _Why would they do this to me? I've moved on with my life, Are they trying to tell me no matter what I do I cant escape them`_ she sighed ignoring the girl ` _well it doesn't seem like Susumu remembers me, well then I'll just need to get some information`._

Tenten looked up finally acknowledging the girl who was now standing with her arms crossed "when were you part of this village?," Susumu asked curiously.

"Never I was born and raised in the hiding leaf", the girl just glared at her "so do you think it has something to do with mistaken identity", the other girl just shrugged.

 "Maybe the leader will probably sort it out."

"So who is the leader of thiss village?", Susumu just shrugged "What dose that mean you don't know?"

"Well they are very privet person, so there are only a select few who know who it is."

_`Even that hasn't changed damn it, it looks like I'm not going to get the information I want.`_

Susumu sat across form Tenten "actually I'm a little nerves", she looked down "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk to you about this, I better be going", she got up but Tenten pulled on her arm to make her stay.

Truth was Tenten knew she couldn't let her go if she left she would be alone and who knows what would happen and she wasn't that keen to find out "no stay, emm", Tenten scratched the back of her head letting her hand go "I mean its not like I've got anything better to do", giving the young ninja a smile.

Susumu sat back down she couldn't help but feel better that somebody wanted to listen to her unlike everybody around her and she felt comfortable talking to the leaf ninja "it's about tomorrow; it's going to be my first time meeting with the leader."

"So shouldn't that be an honor?", Tenten questioned her.

"Yeah but after tomorrow I'll be starting a whole different type of training", she sighed "I will be training with them, they're going to teach me everything they knows so when I become the leader I know everything and I just need to add to the wisdom until the day comes where I have to teach everything to somebody else"

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Why should I be!", she shouted angrily then she soften her voice again. "I mean its not my dream to lead this village, I don't want to be told about everything in this world I want to experience it first hand". She complained.

"Well it seem quite simple to me", Susumu looked at her waiting for the answer "just say you don't want it", the girl laughed at Tenten.

"Ha, when you say it like that you make it sound easy", Tenten just raised an eyebrow in question "it not an option for me to say I don't want it, since my sister left our family once looked upon as the most respectful family in the village now the most shameful", she took a deep breath.

"What has that got to do with your sister?", Tenten couldn't help but want to learn more. "I mean she probably didn't even do anything that bad"

"She couldn't use any fire Jutsu's it might not seem that much to you but that just show weakness in the village eyes, so I have to make my family proud." She stared into space.

"Do you miss your sister?", Tenten asked curiously.

"No in fact I hate her", she said so cold that it made Tenten's heart sink. "Because of her we found out what kind of person my mother really was only marrying my father for the respect of the village then leavening when my sister left pretending she never knew us, it left my father heart broken now he walks around the village trying to prove himself".

"I'm sorry", Tenten breathed out but the girl did not hear.

"Want to know the funniest part, I don't hate her for what she done to my family that wasn't her fault, I hate her because I resent the fact that she left me here and she off doing all the things she wants to do now I have to take the position that was meant to be hers."

` _Wait what did she say?`,_ Tenten wanted to ask more about it but she knew she couldn't ` _if I ask anymore about it she might get suspicious`,_ she deiced it would be better to change the subject. "So do you remember? her"

"Well just a little," leaf ninja gave her questionable look.

_**FLASHBACK** _

A young girl sat outside her house she looked no more than 3 years old, staring up at the sky in a daze "Susumu it's time to train", the young girl snapped out of her daze, to see a women staring at her with dark brown eyes not like her own.

"Cant I just miss it today", she moaned which didn't go down well with the women.

"You think you can just deiced when you want to train, that not how it works", the women screamed at her while doing some hands signs "I'll teach you to disobey me", she changed her chakra into fire sitting on the palm of her hand before throwing it at the young.

Closing her eyes waiting for the pain of being burned by her own mother's Jutsu's, but it never came instead the sound of a girl screaming in pain made her eyes shoot open to See a girl aged 7 standing in front of her, her arms stretched out her long dark brown hair blowing in the wind as she took the full attack before collapsing.

_**End of flashback** _

_`She remember that`,_ Tenten stared at the girl as she stayed quite.

"The thing is that the only thing that I remember about her nothing else. It a bit pathetic isn't it?, that I cant even remember the person that helped me and not just that I hate her. Well she probably forgot about me along time ago."

"Don't say that", Tenten shouted at her now standing up looking down on her "You can't just presume that she forgot about you, you don't know that. She might think about you all of the time, she might feel sorry for what she has done, and it's not pathetic to hate someone for that reason you have a right to hate her she shouldn't ever be forgive for what she has done to you." Tenten finally calmed herself down and returned to her sitting position.

They stayed quiet for a while but that did not last long they talk for hours until they finally fell asleep.

_**Morning Neji and the other** _

The boys stayed hidden in the trees as they watched the man from yesterday walk through the forest he stopped in the center of the forest "okay this is far enough", he spoke to himself "right that's enough, why are you following me?", he said crossing his arms.

The three boys just looked at each other from the top of the trees before jumping down "oh its you guys from the hidden leaf, what do you want?."

"We want to know why you were talking to our comrade and what did you say to her?", Lee was the first to question the man.

"And what's that got to do with a weirdo like you?", Lee didn't care about his insult he was used to it. "And now that you mention it where is your kunoichi friend I'm guessing she returned to your village", he said this time more serous.

"Because she our friend and you seem like a person who likes to cause problems", Naruto shouted at the man.

"That's not answering my question", he was now getting frustrated.

Neji just wanted his question answer and he knew the only way that would happen is if he answered his question "No she's still in your village your leader wanted to see her about her mission", the man's eyes widened before sprinting back to the village.

The boys didn't waste any time going after him, Lee was the first to catch the man jumping from branch to branch, then jumping in front of him before punching him on the cheek forcing him back while the other two boys jumped right next to the boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Move out my way", he growled at the boys.

"Not until you give us the answer I want?, I answered your question now you answer mine" Neji folding his arms.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this crap", the boys gave him a questionable look "if you don't get out my way it might be to late to help her"

"Are you threaten us", Naruto getting ready to throw a punch.

"Of course I'm not but there's no telling what they'll do, how can you be so stupid leaving her in the village alone." He was now shouting at the top of his lungs.

"She never gave us any reason not to, why?, what's going on?", Lee giving him more question, he didn't seem to want to answer.

"She never told you?," he scratched his chin. "it's not my place to tell you, now follow me if you hope to have a chance to see your friend", the boy just looked at him as he pushed his way through them before following him.

_**TENTEN** _

Tenten and Susumu woke to the sound of the door click open. Without any second thought Tenten jumped up and ran to her weapons. "what are you doing?", Susumu said sleepily.

"I just want to make sure I have everything so I am prepared", Tenten quickly strapped her giant scroll on to her back before her kunai holder.

The door finally opened to reveal a large group of ninjas dressed in red with mask covering their face. "its time for you to come meet the leader", it was a male voice that spoke as a couple of the shin obi entered the cell. "Oh your still in here Susumu, you should come too."

"Of course", the young girl bowed her head in respect to the older ninja. The ninjas that had entered the cell walked up to Tenten boxing her in not really bothering about her weapons. They pushed her forward forcing her to walk forward to the door.

"I really think you have the wrong person", She protested as they walked down the large hall before turning to the right and walking down to a room that was shaped like a circle with nine doors spread around the room. They entered one of the doors to a large hall which was also shaped as a larger circle.

Tenten saw one of ninja place their hands on Susumu shoulder to let her now to stop but they kept pushing Tenten forward in to the center of the room before stepping back enclosing Tenten in a circle with more shin obis by their side.

_**XXX** _

_**That's that chapter done all most finished yeah R &R** _


End file.
